Macskatestben szerelem
by Vikikee4
Summary: Loki büntetése a New Yorkban történtek után, hogy macskatestben kell élnie. Ő azonban a földre menekül, ahol egy halandó mit sem sejtve befogadja, de később persze rájön ki is az ő cicája. Dolgukat nehezíti, hogy Ivana lakótársa maga Clint Barton húga. Ivana és Loki útja kalandos, vicces és néhol romantikus. De a végén, vajon mindez elég Lokinak a visszaváltozáshoz? Javított verzió
1. Bevezető

**_"Sose becsüljétek alá a végzet hatalmát, mert amikor a legkevésbé várjuk, a legapróbb dolog beindít egy láncreakciót, ami megváltoztatja az életünket."_**

* * *

Utálom a hétfőt! Ilyenkor az univerzum teljesen ellenem fordul. Mondhatnám magam szerencsésnek, hisz Angliában lakom és járok gimnáziumba. Az viszont már más kérdés, hogy milyen itt az életem. Maga az ország gyönyörű! Ráadásul London, ahol lakom…nem is tudom kifejezni szavakkal milyen csodálatos! Akkor mi bánt engem? Maga a gimi. Ma is beszereztem magamnak egy egyest és három kettest. Ha ez még nem lett volna elég, akkor a barátom is rátett egy lapáttal, ugyanis dobott. Mindez hétfőn… Már olyan szinten ideges voltam, hogy azt hittem leugrok az emeletről. Szóval lassan sétáltam hazafelé, amikor is leszakadt az ég. És találjátok ki volt-e nálam esernyő…Hát persze, hogy nem! Hogy gyorsabban hazaérjek átvágtam a parkon. Ott minden vizes volt, így a cipőm teljesen átázott. Tavasz, eső és magas sarkú nem jó párosítás. Ahogy baktattam egyszer csak egy kétségbeesett nyávogás csapta meg a fülemet. Megálltam és körülnéztem. Egy dobozt vettem észre a földön. Odasétáltam hozzá és belenéztem. A szemem megnyílt. Egy fekete, zöldszemű macska ült benne. Nem volt már kölyök, de még felnőtt sem. Nagy zöld szemeivel bámult engem.

\- Szia, cica! Hát te, hogy kerülsz ide? – kérdeztem.

A cica ekkor újra hangosan nyávogni kezdett és reszketni. Tudtam, hogy fázik. Azt is tudtam, hogy a lakótársam gyűlöli az állatokat, de csak nem hagyhattam ott. Felkaptam az ölembe és folytattam az utamat. Pár perc múlva otthon is voltunk.

\- Nos, ez itt a házam. – mondtam a cicának. – Érezd otthon magad!

Ezután letettem. A cica kíváncsian nézelődött. Én közben bementem a konyhába és egy kis tálkába tejet öntöttem. Azt betettem a mikróba és felmelegítettem. Ezután letettem a földre.

\- Cica! – kiáltottam.

A cica nem jött. Sóhajtottam és a keresésére indultam. Meg is találtam a nappaliban a kanapén.

\- Látom elhelyezkedtél! – mondtam kuncogva. – Gyere, biztos szomjas vagy!

A cica nagy szemekkel nézett rám. Felvettem az ölembe és kivittem a konyhába. Ott letettem a földre.

\- Idd meg! – mutattam neki a tejre.

A cica habozott egy picit, majd nyalogatni kezdte a tejet. Láttam, hogy jól esik neki. Szinte tisztára nyalta a tálat.

\- Nos, cica! – kezdtem. – A szobatársam hamarosan haza jön, de nem nagyon van oda az állatokért, így elég nehéz lesz vele elfogadtatnom téged.

A cica nézett engem.

\- De nem hagyom, hogy visszamenj az utcára. – mondtam miközben megvakartam a füle mögött.

\- Legalább valaki tisztel. – szólalt meg a macska.

A szemem elkerekedett a szám pedig tádra nyílt. A macska beszélt hozzám? Te jó ég!

\- T…te…te beszéltél? – kérdeztem hebegve-habogva.

\- Jól hallod halandó! – mondta a macska.

\- Halandó? – kérdeztem.

\- Igen! Én Loki vagyok, Asgard hercege, de egy büntetés miatt macska testbe vagyok zárva és addig az is maradok, amíg valaki nem szeret tiszta szívéből! Beszélni pedig már tudok, mert te kedves voltál hozzám!

\- Loki? – kérdeztem. – Az a Loki, aki 1 éve megpróbáltad leigázni New Yorkot?

\- Igen én vagyok!

\- És ez lett a büntetésed?

\- Sajnos.

\- Itt elgondolkodtam. Egy macska még oké, de egy gyilkos macska testben már kicsit sincs rendben! A lakótársam pedig Amerikában lakott a történtek idején, van egy olyan érzésem, hogy nem nagyon örülne, ha kitudódna, hogy a macskám maga Loki. De mégiscsak egy kiscica, akit nem bánthatok! Más kamasznak bezzeg a matekjegyekkel van gondja, nekem meg egy macskával. Talán, ha nem lennék ilyen jó szívű, akkor kiraktam volna az utcára, de így nem ment.

\- Figyelj Loki… - kezdtem. – Gondolom nincs hol laknod…

\- Nem igazán…erre felé senkinek nem kell macska… - motyogta.

\- Sóhajtotta.

\- Figyelj! – kezdtem. – Ha képes vagy betartani bizonyos szabályokat, akkor maradhatsz.

\- Hm…csábító ajánlat… - kezdte. – Mik lennének a feltételek?

\- Először is! A lakótársam, illetve a barátaim előtt nem beszélhetsz! Gyűlölik a Lokit, aki lerombolta New Yorkot. Másodszor! Macskaként kell viselkedned!

\- Hm…Ha bármelyiket is megszegem? – kérdezte Loki.

\- Repülsz az utcára, esetleg kisebb látogatást tehetsz a Bosszúállóknál. – mondtam.

Loki fújtatott egyet, ami igencsak mulatságos volt.

\- Megegyeztünk? – kérdeztem.

\- Rendben halandó! Benne vagyok! – mondta és a mancsát nyújtotta.

\- Rendben! – feleltem és elvettem a mancsát, majd megráztam. – Egyébként a nevem Ivana Ivy Agler.

\- Érdekes neved van Ivana. – mondta Loki. – De egyébként aranyos!

Ezután lehajtotta a fejét a kezemhez és megnyalta. Abban az esetben aranyosnak találtalak. Ekkor az ajtó kinyílt és már sejtettem mi vagyis inkább ki volt az oka.

\- Megjöttem! – kiáltotta egy női hang.

És igen, befutott a lakótársam.

\- Szia, Melissa! – kiáltottam ki.

\- Melissa? – kérdezte Loki.

\- Ő a lakótársam. – súgtam neki oda.

Melissa ekkor lépett be a konyhába.

\- Képzeld el, mi tör…ez mi? – kérdezte Lokira mutatva.

\- Tudod, Melissa ezt úgy hívják, hogy macska. Melissa had mutassam be neked a macskát, macska had mutassam be Melissát! – mondtam gúnyosan.

\- Tudom mi ez! De mit keres a konyhánkban? – kérdezte idegesen. – Egyáltalán, hogy kerül ide?

\- Én hoztam haza. – mondtam miközben felálltam.

\- De utálom az állatokat! Miért hoztad haza? – fakadt ki Melissa.

\- Mert nem akartam, hogy meghaljon! Amúgy meg én szeretem az állatokat, ezért mentettem meg! – mondtam.

\- És előbb nem akartál engem megkérdezni? – tette fel a következő kérdést.

\- Úgyis nemet mondtál volna! – vágtam vissza.

\- Akkor meg minek hoztad haza? – kérdezte.

\- Mert veled ellentétben én tisztelem az állatokat és szeretem őket! Ha ott hagyom meghalni, akkor soha nem bocsájtom meg magamnak! Mond, miért nem tudsz egyszer az én fejemmel gondolkodni? – fakadtam ki.

Melissán látszott a meglepettség. Ezután lehiggadtam.

\- Figyelj, mindig is akartam egy macskát, most pedig itt az alkalom. Kérlek, had tartsam meg. – mondtam. – Gondoskodok róla, csak had maradjon.

Melissa sóhajtott egy nagyot. Kék szemeivel az én barna szemeimbe nézett.

\- Biztos meg akarod tartani? – kérdezte.

\- Igen. – feleltem.

Melissa Lokira nézett, majd vissza rám.

\- Rendben, de ha a cuccaimhoz mer érni, esküszöm, hogy kidobom! – felelte Melissa.

\- Köszönöm Melissa! – kiáltottam és megöleltem.

\- Semmiség! – felelte. – De ne legyen vele semmi baj Iva.

\- Nem lesz. – bólintottam.

\- És mi legyen a neve? – kérdezte.

Lokira néztem és felvettem az ölembe.

\- Mondjuk Loki. – mondtam.

Melissa teljesen ledöbbent.

\- Ugye ezt most nem gondolod komolyan? – kérdezte.

\- De igen! – feleltem.

\- És miért Loki? Én nem akarok arra az őrültre emlékezni! Teljesen tönkretette a bátyám életét! – mondta idegesen.

\- Figyelj, Clint megtisztelve érezhetné magát, hogy találkozott Lokival. – mondtam.

\- Persze! Akarat nélküli zombit csinált belőle! – mondta, de aztán mély levegőt vett. – De te mindig is rajongtál Lokiért, ezért adtad neki ezt a nevet, igaz?

\- Igen. Meg nagyon hasonlít rá. – mondtam.

\- Rendben! Akkor legyen Loki a neve! – sóhajtott. – De vásárolj be neki!

\- Rendben!

Melissa ezután még egy pillantást vetett Lokira, majd bement a szobájába. Sóhajtottam egyet.

\- Mit tettem a bátyjával? – kérdezte Loki.

\- Jaj, ne mond már, hogy nem emlékszel Clintre. – mondtam neki.

\- Clint Barton? Az íjász? Az a bosszúálló? – kérdezte ijedten Loki.

\- Igen. Melissa Barton a lakótársam. Ő Clint húga. – feleltem.

\- Én itt megfogok halni. – sóhajtott Loki.

\- Dehogy fogsz! – mondtam. – De most elmegyek neked megvenni pár dolgot. Nagyon viselkedj!

Loki bólintott én pedig kiléptem az ajtón. Ezután a legközelebbi állatkereskedésbe vettem az irányt. Nem volt messze, így még esernyőt sem vittem, holott az eső ugyanúgy szakadt. Ott beléptem és nézelődni kezdtem.

\- Iva! Iva te vagy az? – jött kérdőn egy hang.

Felnéztem a polcról. Mellettem az osztálytársam, Marion Hart állt.

\- Szia, Marion! – köszöntem neki.

\- Szia, Iva! Hogy-hogy itt? – kérdezte.

\- Vásárolok. – feleltem.

\- Jó, de miért itt? Nem is tudtam, hogy van állatod, hisz Melissa gyűlöli őket.

\- Pedig van. Ma találtam egy dobozban és hazavittem.

\- És mi az?

\- Egy fekete, zöld szemű, fiú cica.

\- De cuki lehet! És mi a neve?

\- Loki.

Marion szeme is fenn akadt.

\- Figyelj, most inkább ne a névvel foglalkozz! Inkább kérlek, segíts vásárolni. – kértem.

\- Rendben. – bólintott.

Ezután együtt kezdtünk el nézelődni. Vettünk egy zöld ágyat, egy aranyszínű tálat, játékokat, kaparófát, almos tálcát, almot, macskaeledelt (amit reméltem megeszik) és egy zöld nyakörvet. Összesen 50 fontot hagytam a boltban. Ezután hazafelé vettem az irányt. Amikor hazaértem Lokit megláttam a kanapén, Melissát pedig a fotelban olvasni. Ahogy bezártam az ajtót Loki felnézett.

\- Látom Loki még él! Szerencse! – mondtam gúnyosan.

\- Ha-ha…nagyon vicces! Egyébként nem fogom megölni, mert a tiéd. – mondta Melissa.

\- Helyes! – mondtam mosolyogva. – Loki gyere, bevásároltam neked!

Loki leugrott a kanapáról és odarohant hozzám. Én közben kivettem a nyakörvet a dobozból. Zöld-arany és fekete árnyalata volt. Gondoltam, hogy tetszeni fog neki. A külseje zöld volt, a belseje fekete a biléta rajta pedig aranyszínű. Loki bámulni kezdte a nyakörvet.

\- Ezt a nyakörvet azért hoztam, hogy ha Melissa megunna és kirakna az utcára, akkor haza tudjanak hozni. – mondtam.

\- Rájöttél a tervemre! – szólalt meg gúnyosan Melissa.

\- Képes lennél rá, szóval előre tervezek. – mondtam.

Melissa erre csak rám nyújtotta a nyelvét. Ezután feladtam a nyakörvet Lokira.

\- Így ni! Jól nézel ki! – mondtam neki.

\- Miért beszélsz a macskához? Úgysem ért téged! – mondta Melissa.

\- Mert vicces. – feleltem.

Ezután újra Lokira néztem. Ő még mindig nagy zöld szemeivel nézett engem.

\- Megyek és kipakolok. – mondtam és felálltam.

Először az utam a konyhába vezetett. Ott kitettem a macska eledelt és az etetőtálat. Ezután az előszobába mentem és lepakoltam oda a játékokat, a kaparófát és az ágyat. Az mosdóba pedig betettem az almos tálcát és szórtam bele almot. Loki érdeklődve figyelt engem.

\- Meg kéne csinálnom a leckémet. – mondtam.

\- Mi tart vissza? – kérdezte Melissa.

\- A kedv hiány. – sóhajtottam.

Ezután elővettem a matek füzetemet. Próbáltam megoldani a feladatokat, de nem volt olyan egyszerű, mint általános iskola alsó tagozata. Ott egyszerűen összeadtam 2 almát, meg 3 almát és kijött az 5 alma. Itt boldog voltam, ha találtam egy számot! Annyira irigyeltem Melissát, akinek csodásan ment a matek. Végül feladtam és beírtam azt, hogy piros. Ezután felálltam és visszamentem a nappaliba.

\- Mennyi lett az eredmény? – kérdezte Melissa.

\- Piros. – válaszoltam.

\- Megint feladtad? – kérdezte.

\- Egyszerűen nem megy nekem a matek! – kiáltottam csalódottan.

\- Ezért kaptál ma egy egyest és három kettest? – kérdezte gúnyosan.

\- Igen… - mondtam.

\- Egyébként ma nem randid lenne? – kérdezte tőlem.

\- Dobott az a mocsok. – feleltem csukott szemmel.

\- Tudtam, hogy nem lennétek jó páros! – felelte.

\- Te mutattál be neki és azt mondtad, hogy mi össze illünk… - mondtam.

Melissa szája tátva maradt.

\- Mentségedre legyen, hogy részeg voltál. – folytattam.

Itt kifújta a levegőt. Ezután hangos nyávogásra lettem figyelmes. Loki nyávogott a lábamnál.

\- Mi a baj Loki? – kérdeztem.

\- Hogy egy bűnözőről kaptam a nevem! – változtatta el a hangját Melissa.

Megforgattam a szemeimet. Ezután Loki felemelte a mancsait.

\- Mi van? Fel akarsz jönni a kanapéra? – kérdeztem.

Egy hangos nyávogás.

\- Ezt vehetem igennek. – feleltem, majd felvettem az ölembe.

\- Sosem értettem mit lehet szeretni az ilyen doromboló gépekben… - motyogta Melissa.

Sóhajtottam egyet.

\- Le se tagadhatnád, hogy Clint a bátyád… - pusmogtam magamban. – Megyek, megcsinálom a vacsorát.

\- Rendben van! – felelte Melissa és olvasott tovább.

Bementem a konyhába. Gondoltam össze dobok egy kis spagettit, úgyis volt hozzávaló. Feltettem forrni a vizet, magam pedig a zöldségeket kezdtem darabolni a szószhoz. A pulthoz vittem az alapanyagokat, ahova Loki felugrott.

\- Elnézést őfelsége, de a pult a kajáknak van! – mondtam neki.

\- Azt hiszed, érdekel a szavad járása halandó! Alattam vagy, akármilyen testben vagyok. – mondta erre fel.

\- Amúgy hogy-hogy itt vagy? – kérdeztem.

\- Miért, hol kéne lennem? – kérdezte.

\- Azt hittem bent pihensz a kanapén. – mondtam.

\- Te oly lustának nézel engem? Szívszorító. – felelte.

A szemem forgattam.

\- Egyébként meg ne hívj halandónak! Idegesítő egy név… - motyogtam miközben daraboltam a zöldségeket.

\- Akkor, hogy hívjalak? – kérdezte.

\- Ivana, Iva vagy Ivy. – feleltem.

\- De ezek olyan hülye nevek! – fintorodott el Loki.

\- Köszönöm! – mondtam gúnyosan.

Ezután a feldarabolt zöldségeket betettem a turmixgépbe és beindítottam. A tésztát beletettem a vízbe. Ezután a szószt összekevertem, majd amikor kész lett a tészta, levettem a gázról. Aztán összekevertem a kettőt.

\- Vacsora! – kiáltottam be Melissához.

Melissa pillanatok alatt ott termett. Loki felugrott az asztalra és ott várt.

\- Nehogy azt hidd! – mondtam neki és letettem a földre. – Te itt fogsz enni!

Loki kis cicaszemeket vett fel, de engem nem hatott meg. Öntöttem egy kevés macskakaját neki és letettem a földre.

\- Jó étvágyat! – mondtam neki.

Ezután leültem és enni kezdtem. Láttam, hogy Loki szagolgatja az ételt, de hozzá sem ér.

\- Válogatósság őkelme, ez a vacsorája, legyen szíves megenni! – szóltam le neki.

Loki nézett rám nagy szemekkel, de aztán mégis megkóstolta. Hogy ízlett-e neki, azt nem tudom, de biztos, ugyanis az egészet megette. Ami után megvolt a vacsora Melissa elmosogatott én pedig bementem a nappaliba és leültem olvasni. Loki elhelyezkedett az ölemben és pihenni kezdett. Nekem eközben azon járt az eszem, vajon Melissa rájön-e valaha, hogy ő az igazi Loki. Ahogy így gondolkodtam, arra lettem figyelmes, hogy elolvastam 3 oldalt, de azt nem tudtam, hogy mit olvastam. Az órára pillantottam. 8 óra volt kereken. Úgy döntöttem itt az ideje zuhanyozni. Letettem az ölemből Lokit, majd elindultam a mosdóba. Odabent beállt a zuhany alá és egy hosszú zuhanyzás vette kezdetét. Ilyen akkor volt, amikor tanácstalan voltam. Miután végül kiszálltam a zuhanyzóból magam köré tekertem a törülközőt és bementem a szobámba. Ott felvettem a pizsamámat, ami egy szürke hosszúnadrág és fekete, halálfejes, ujjatlan felsőből állt. Ezután kimentem a nappaliba. Melissa a TV-t nézte, Loki pedig feküdt. Leültem Melissa mellé és néztem vele a Sweeney Todot. Közben gondolkodtam.

\- Valami baj van Iva? – kérdezte Melissa.

\- Csak tanácstalan vagyok. – mondtam.

\- Ó…tudok segíteni? – kérdezte.

\- Ebben most nem. – mondtam.

Melissa bólintott és nézte tovább a TV-t. Én pedig ültem csendben. Az órára néztem újra. 9 óra múlt. Gondoltam itt az ideje lefeküdni.

\- Megyek lefeküdni! Jó éjt Melissa! – mondtam neki.

\- Jó éjt Iva! – köszönt vissza.

Lokira vetettem egy pillantást. Csukva volt a szeme, úgy látszott alszik. Odamentem és megsimogattam a fejét, mire ő kinyitotta a szemét. Nézett engem kíváncsian.

\- Akkor jó éjszakát! – mondtam és elindultam a szobámba.

Amikor már az ajtóban jártam hallottam kis lépteket. Megfordultam, de senki nem volt mögöttem. Megrántottam a vállam és bementem a szobámba, magam után pedig bezártam az ajtót. Amikor az ágyamra néztem, akkor a mellemhez kaptam. Loki ült az ágyamon.

\- Ezt ne csináld még egyszer! – mondtam neki.

\- Sajnálom. – felelte kuncogva.

\- Semmi gond. Amúgy az ágyad a nappaliban van. – mondtam neki.

\- Tudom. – felelte.

\- Akkor aludhatnál ott! – mondtam neki.

\- De nem…nem…nem akarok. – dadogta.

\- Miért? – kérdeztem.

\- Mert félek… - mormolta.

\- Mitől? – kérdeztem miközben leültem mellé.

\- Hogy Odin hazavisz és megkínoztat…vagy, hogy a lakótársad bántani fog… - panaszkodott szinte síró hangon.

Átkozott legyen a jó szívem, de megsajnáltam.

\- Figyelj Loki! Amíg én itt vagyok, se Melissa, se Odin, de még a bosszúállók se bánthatnak! – mondtam.

\- Tényleg megvédenél? – kérdezte.

\- Igen. – mondtam mosolyogva. – És, ha akarsz, ma este itt aludhatsz.

\- Komolyan? – kérdezte, zöld szemei pedig felcsillantak.

\- Igen. – bólintottam.

\- Köszönöm! – kiáltotta.

Én mosolyogtam rajta. Ezután lekapcsoltam a lámpát és lefeküdtem. Loki a mellkasomhoz bújt és dorombolt. Mosolyogtam rajta.

\- Jó éjszakát Loki! – mondtam és betakartam.

\- Jó éjszakát Ivana. – motyogta álmosan.

Mosolyogtam rajta. Talán mégsem lesz vele annyi baj, mint azt hittem!


	2. Amikor minden összejön

**_"Úgy éreztem, mintha egy rémálom fogságába estem volna, egy olyanba, amelyben még akkor is kénytelen vagy futni, amikor tudod már, hogy véged, de a lábaid mégsem mozognak elég gyorsan."_**

* * *

\- _Loki, miért csinálod ezt! – sikoltottam._

_Egész London lángokban állt. Loki ember volt és egy hatalmas trónon állt._

\- _Mit vártál? Azt hitted, hogy ha visszaváltozom, akkor más leszek! Tévedtél halandó! – nevetett fel gonoszan Loki._

\- _De azt hittem, hogy te más vagy! – kezdtem sírni._

\- _Iva! – kiáltotta Melissa._

\- _Melissa én annyira sajnálom! El kellett volna mondanom, hogy ő Loki és… - ekkor Melissa egy jókora pofont adott nekem._

_Én néztem értetlenül az ideges lányt._

\- _Hogy tehetted ezt? – kérdezte dühösen. – Miért nem ölted meg? Rohadj meg azzal a jó szíveddel együtt!_

_Értetlenül nézte Melissát. Ő mindig mellettem állt és a legjobb barátnőm volt…de most…most konkrétan a halálba küldött. Ekkor a Bosszúállók jenetek meg._

\- _Itt van Loki! Vigyék innen! – kiáltottam._

\- _Ivana? – kérdezte Clint._

\- _Én vagyok. – feleltem._

_Ekkor egy újabb maflást kaptam._

\- _Ezt azért mert egy szökött rabot bújtattál! – üvöltött rám Clint._

\- _Én…én…én…én nem tudtam, hogy ez tilos! – kezdtem sírni. – Azt hittem, hogy megváltozik!_

\- _Hinni a templomban kell ostoba! – kiáltott rám Vasember. – Most pedig irány a börtön!_

\- _Bö…bö…börtön? – dadogtam._

\- _Igen! – mondta Natasha és megbilincselt._

\- _De Loki a gonosz! Őt kellene elkapnotok! – fakadtam ki._

\- _Őt már késő! Ha nem bújtatod, akkor őt is eltudtuk volna kapni. – mondta Clint._

\- _Ne haragudjatok rám! – sírtam._

\- _Attól, hogy megbocsájtunk a világ nem lesz ugyanaz! – mondta Steve._

\- _Én nem akartam! Ne vigyenek börtönbe! Kérem, ne bántsanak! – kiabáltam hisztérikusan._

* * *

Felriadtam. Verejtékeztem és folytak a könnyeim. Csak egy álom…hála égnek! Az órámra pillantottam. Láttam, hogy 5:30 van. Még volt egy órám ébredésig, de már nem tudtam visszaaludni. Ezután az oldalamra néztem. Loki ott feküdt és békésen szunyókált. Úgy döntöttem, hogy kimegyek és sétálgatok egy picit. Megfogtam a farmeromat, a pólómat és a kabátomat, majd kiindultam a szobámból. A nappaliban gyorsan átöltöztem. Ezután felhúztam a tornacipőmet és nyitottam volna az ajtót, amikor egy hangot hallottam.

\- Hova mész?

Megfordultam. Loki állt mögöttem.

\- Csak sétálni. – feleltem.

\- Ilyen korán? – kérdezte.

\- Igen. Ilyenkor nincsenek sokan és eltudok gondolkodni. – feleltem.

\- Mehetek veled? – kérdezte.

Sóhajtottam. Pont tőle akartam távol maradni…de nem akartam itthon hagyni Melissával.

\- Gyere. – mondtam és kinyitottam az ajtót.

Loki szorosan mellettem haladt. Odakint még nem is járkáltak. Az utca csöndes volt és üres. Néha látni lehetett egy-egy embert vagy kocsit, de még egész nyugodt volt a környék. Az utam a parkba vezetett, ahol leültem a padra. Loki felugrott mellém. Nézett egy darabig, végül megköszörülte a torkát.

\- Mi bánt téged hal…akarom mondani Ivana? – kérdezte.

\- Semmi. – feleltem.

\- Látom rajtad, hogy bánt valami. Mi az? – kérdezte és nagy zöld szemeivel belenézett az enyémekbe.

\- Tudod…nekem most minden összejött…beszereztem a rossz jegyeket…akkor a barátom dobott…és most te…ha kitudódik, hogy én bújtatlak kitudja milyen büntetést kapok. – panaszoltam.

\- De ennek ellenére bújtatsz engem? – kérdezte meglepetten.

\- Nincs szívem kitenni téged… - feleltem.

\- Ó… - felelte Loki.

Ezután csöndben voltunk egy darabig.

\- És mond csak Loki…mik a terveid miután sikerül visszaváltoznod? – kérdeztem tőle.

A szemei elkerekedtek. Látszott rajta, hogy meglepte a kérdés. Vagy egy percig meg sem szólalt.

\- Hát…huh…ez bonyolult… - mormolta. – Nagy eséllyel hazamennék.

\- De terveznél bosszút vagy bármit? – faggattam tovább.

\- Nem gondoltam erre…jelenleg arra vágyom a legjobban, hogy haza mehessek és normális életet élhessek. Miért kérded? – kérdezte.

\- Csak kíváncsi voltam nem leszel-e újra gonosz… - pusmogtam.

\- Hohohó! – kiáltott fel Loki. - Ez a te bajod! Félsz, hogy gonosz leszek újra!

\- És…és…és, ha igen? – dadogtam idegesen.

\- Ez a bajod? – kérdezte Loki.

\- Nem… - feleltem, de a hangom felment magas C-ig, mert nem nagyon tudtam hazudni.

\- Kot-kot-kot! – kezdett kotkodácsolni Loki, utalva arra, hogy olyan gyáva vagyok, mint egy tyúk.

\- Ne kotkodácsolj! Egy kotkodácsoló macska furább látvány, mint egy beszélő. – mondtam neki.

\- De igen, vagy nem? – tette fel a kérdést.

Sóhajtottam. Tudtam, hogy úgysem fog békén hagyni.

\- Igen, ez a bajom! – válaszoltam.

Ekkor Loki hangosan és gúnyosan felnevetett. A szemeimet forgattam. Egy macska kiröhög…rendben, nincs több kérdésem! Loki annyira nevetett, hogy leesett a padról, de még utána sem hagyta abba a nevetést.

\- Megtudhatnám mi olyan vicces? – kérdeztem.

\- Te…te tényleg kinéznéd belőlem, hogy újra gonosz leszek? – kérdezte és próbálta leküzdeni a nevetőgörcsét.

\- Igen! Elpusztítottad fél New Yorkot és kitudja miket csináltál még, mit vársz? – kérdeztem.

Loki továbbra is a földön maradt, de most nagy szemekkel nézett rám.

\- Figyelj! – kezdte. – Jelenleg nem áll szándékomban új gonosz terveket kieszelni. Amúgy sem leszek újra ember, mert ki fog engem tiszta szívéből szeretni?

\- Egy macskalány… - mondtam gúnyosan.

\- Ostoba halandó… - felelte rá.

\- Figyelj, én próbálom feldobni a hangulatot, de te lehurrogsz! – mondtam neki.

Loki nézett engem. Kicsit oldalra billentette a fejét. Én eközben az órámra néztem. 6 óra múlt 5 perccel. Úgy döntöttem ideje visszamenni. Felálltam és elindultam.

\- Most meg hova mész? – kérdezte meglepetten Loki.

\- Haza! Gyere, ha nem akarsz itt maradni! – mondtam neki.

Loki követett. Az utca már kezdett megtelni emberekkel, de még mindig nem volt az a tömeges közlekedés, mint általában. Hamar haza értünk. Odabent Melissa már készülődött.

\- Hol voltál? – kérdezte, amint meglátott.

\- Sétáltam. – mondtam miközben levettem a cipőmet.

\- Megint rémálmod volt? – kérdezte aggódva.

\- Igen. – bólintottam rá.

\- A szüleiddel álmodtál? – kérdezte.

\- Nem. – feleltem.

\- Akkor? – tette fel az újabb kérdést.

\- Az mindegy… - mondtam. – Nem akarok beszélni róla.

\- Rendben! – felelte. – Most pedig etesd meg a macskád, aztán készülj el, hogy eltudjunk indulni az iskolába.

\- Rendben. – bólintottam. – Gyere Loki.

Loki felállt (mert addig mellettem ült) és elindultunk a konyhába. Ott öntöttem neki a táljába egy kevés eledelt és letettem elé.

\- Mi az az iskola? – kérdezte Loki.

\- Egy olyan hely, ahol az emberek tanulnak. – feleltem.

\- Mehetek veled én is? – kérdezte felcsillanó szemekkel.

\- Nem lehet, mert te állat vagy. – mondtam neki.

\- Állatokat nem engednek be? – kérdezte.

\- Nem. – feleltem.

\- Nem ér. – mondta. – És én mit csinálok itthon addig, amíg te ott vagy?

\- Foglald el magad anélkül, hogy felgyújtanád a házat. – feleltem miközben készítettem magamnak egy szendvicset.

\- Mintha azt terveztem volna. – válaszolta gúnyosan.

\- Ez csak egy szófordulat. Legtöbb esetben a szülők mondják a gyerekeiknek. – magyaráztam.

\- Furcsa a nyelvjárásotok. – mondta erre fel.

Én viszont itt már nem mondtam semmit. Gyorsan becsomagoltam a szendvicsemet és bedobtam a táskámba. Ezután gyorsan átöltöztem. Egy lila toppot vettem fel fehér térdnadrággal. Ezután megkerestem a szintén lila topánomat. Azt is felvettem. Vállamra emeltem iskolatáskámat és a kezembe vettem a kabátomat.

\- Indulhatunk? – kérdezte Melissa.

\- Persze! – válaszoltam.

Ezután Lokira néztem.

\- Viselkedj, amíg nem vagyunk itthon! – mondtam neki intően.

Loki bólintott. Ezután én és Melissa elindultunk a suliba. Nem beszéltünk egész úton egymáshoz. Valamiért egyikünk sem volt olyan állapotban. Az iskolába beérve Melissát rögvest mindenki fogatta és mindenki barátkozni akart vele. Nos, ez a jó (esetleg rossz), ha egy Bosszúálló húga vagy. Én csöndben, mint egy szürke kisegér kikerültem őt és mentem a szekrényemhez. A szekrényemnél megálltam és elkezdtem bepakolni a felesleges holmimat.

\- Iva! – kiáltották a nevemet.

Megfordultam és Marionnal találtam szemben magam. Marion azonnal megölelt.

\- Szia! – mondta hangosan.

\- Szia!" – köszöntem vissza.

Marion volt az egyetlen barátnőm Melissán kívül. Amikor a gimibe kerültem mindenki elzavart, hogy idióta Amerikai, de ő a szárnyai alá vett. Pedig ő járhatott volna nagyobb körökben! Hisz gyönyörű szőke haja és kék szemei voltak, sosem értettem miért velem barátkozik. Neki mindene megvolt. Gazdag volt és minden fiú hajlott utána. Színötös tanuló, tanárok kedvence, tökéletes sportember és pont engem választott legjobb barátnőjének. Legtöbbször úgy éreztem, hogy meg sem érdemlem, hogy a barátnője legyek. De ő másként volt efelől.

\- Hogy vagy? – kérdezte mosolyogva.

\- Meg vagyok. – feleltem. – Te?

\- Én is! Hogy sikerült a randid tegnap? – kérdezte.

\- Dobott. – válaszoltam egyszerűen.

\- Az a mocsok! Csak kerüljön a szemem elé! – mondta miközben feltűrte az inge ujját.

Felnevettem rajta. Marion képes volt bárkivel összeverekedni, ha engem megbántottak.

\- És hogy van a cicád? – kérdezte.

\- Egész jól. Melissa még nem ölte meg. – mondtam gúnyosan.

Marion kuncogni kezdett. Ezután megszólalt a csengő.

\- Gyere, mert elkésünk! – fogta meg a kezem Marion és elkezdett a terem felé húzni.

\- Matek az első, nem bánnám, ha lemaradnánk róla. – mondtam neki.

\- Jaj, ne légy már ilyen! Gyere! – folytatta.

Sóhajtottam és lassan mentem utána. Odabent leültem a helyemre és kipakoltam. Mint mindig, most is mindenki összesúgott a hátam mögött. Én vagyok az akin lehet pletykálkodni. Nincsenek szüleim, amerikai vagyok és igen hallgatag, ez már elég ok a pletykálkodásra! Marion ott ült mellettem és nem igazán szólalt meg. Ekkor a tanár lépett be. Mindenki elhalkult és leült.

\- Jó reggelt emberek! – kezdte a tanárom Mr. Brown. – Van hiányzó?

\- Elizabeth Grey már megint nincs itt! – kiáltotta az egyik lány.

\- Értem! Más valaki? – kérdezett újra a tanár.

Nem válaszolt senki.

\- Jó! – mondta a tanár. – Akkor ellenőrizzük a házikat!

És ilyenkor kezdtem imádkozni, hogy ne én legyek. Sosem szerettem, ha én mondom a házit. Akkor mindenki megtudja, hogy milyen iszonyatosan hülye vagyok ezekhez…Persze a tanárok is csak ilyen helyen tudtak felszólítani, hogy mondjam a házit! Nem tudtak volna esetleg olyan órán engem szólítani, ahol értem is az anyagot? Mindegy! Nem húzom fel magam, nem húzom fel magam, nem húzom fel magam!

\- Kinek is hallottam már rég a hangját? – tette fel a költői kérdést a tanár.

Nagyjából a fél osztálynak, mert van az osztály egyik fele, amelyik minden órán dolgozik, meg van a másik fele, amelyik meg sem mukkan. Találjátok ki, én melyikben vagyok?

\- Miss. Agler! Önt már rég hallottam! Ismertetné az eredményt? – kérdezte a tanár.

Igen, ebben! Amúgy meg múlthét pénteken is én mondtam a házit, szóval nem volt az olyan régen!

\- Őőő… - kezdtem.

\- Eddig jó. – válaszolta gúnyosan a tanár.

\- Piros? – kérdeztem halkan.

Ekkor az egész osztály röhögésben tört ki. Marion sem állta meg, hogy ne kuncogjon.

\- Hát ez, hogy jött ki magának? – kérdezte a tanár a tenyerébe temetve az arcát.

\- Nem tudom. – feleltem.

\- Miss. Hart, önnek mennyi jött ki? – kérdezte a tanár.

\- 5. – felelte Marion.

\- Igen, tökéletes! – felelte a tanár. – Ha pedig Miss. Agler megerőlteti magát, akkor rájön, hogy az X az egyenlő 2 az Y pedig 3 és ha ezt összeadja, akkor kijön az 5!

Itt pedig én lefejeltem a padot. Honnan a frászból kellett volna ezeket kiszámolnom?

\- Önnel pedig szeretnék tanítás után beszélni Miss. Agler! – mondta a tanár, majd elfordult.

\- De jó nekem! – pusmogtam magamban, majd írni kezdtem az anyagot.

XxXxX

Álltam a tanári előtt. Tudtam, hogy nagyon lefognak szidni és hogy a kicsapást is megemlítik. Ahogy így várakoztam azt vettem észre, hogy valaki beállt mellém. Mikor ránéztem a szám tágra nyílt. Az iskola talán legjobb képű fiúja, Shane Marvin Davis állt mellettem. Minden lány hajlott utána, még én is „rajongtam" érte.

\- Szia! – köszönt rám.

Te jó ég! Rám köszönt! Le kell nyugodnom!

\- Szia! – köszöntem vissza.

\- Te miért állsz itt? – tette fel az újabb kérdést.

\- Mert hülye vagyok matekból. – feleltem.

\- Te vagy az a pirosos lány? – kérdezte kuncogva.

Habozva egy picit, de bólintottam. Ő kuncogni kezdett, majd a vállamra tette a kezét.

\- Bevallom, ez jobb volt, mint nekem anno a holdacska! – mondta nevetve.

Kuncogtam rajta. Nem volt rossz egy ilyen férfival beszélgetni.

\- És te miért vagy itt? – kérdeztem.

\- Beszóltam az egyik tanárnak. – válaszolta haláli nyugalommal.

Ekkor az ajtó nyílt és a tanár lépett ki rajta.

\- Miss. Agler! Jöjjön be! – mondta a tanár.

Nyeltem egyet, majd beléptem. A tanár bezárta az ajtót.

\- Üljön le, kérem! – mondta.

Eleget tettem a kérésének. Ő szembe állt velem.

\- Miss. Agler. Mióta itt van a matek sosem ment önnek, de eddig legalább normális válaszokat adott. Az múlásával azonban egyre nagyobb őrültségeket mond. Ha így folytatja be kell hívatnom a szüleit! – mondta a tanár.

\- Ne, azt ne! Kérem…ők…ők ezt nem értenék meg. – mondtam.

\- Hol vannak most a szülei? – kérdezte az igazgató.

\- Amerikában.- – feleltem.

\- Értem. Nos, a legkevésbé sem akarom zavarni a szüleit, de kérem, legyen nagyobb figyelemmel a matematikára! – mondta a tanár.

\- Köszönöm tanár úr! – lélegeztem fel.

\- Semmiség! De akkor figyeljen jobban a matekra! – mondta a tanár.

\- Rendben. – bólintottam.

Ezután felálltam és gyors iramban elhagytam a tanárit. Ezt a beszélgetést gyorsan elakartam felejteni. A szüleimet behívatni? Meg sem érkeznek, de én már meghalok…Ahogy kirontottam a tanáriból véletlenül nekimentem Shanenek. Egyenesen a kezeibe estem. Ezt több osztálytársam is látta és kuncogni kezdtek. Rák vörös lettem.

\- Én…én…én nagyon sajnálom Shane! – kezdtem védekezni.

\- Semmi gond! – mondta mosolyogva.

Én gyorsan kimásztam a kezéből.

\- Még egyszer bocsánat! – mondtam neki, majd elszaladtam.

Már csak ez kellett nekem!

XxXxX

Utálom a keddet! Ha hétfőn nem is, de ilyenkor biztos összejön valami! Idegese csaptam be magam mögött az ajtót.

\- Csak, hogy megjöttél! – jött Loki hangja a polcról, mely szemmagasságban helyezkedik el velem.

Felsikoltottam és ijedten a mellkasomhoz kaptam. Na, erre számítottam legutoljára!

\- Loki! – kiáltottam rá. – Szándékosan akarsz infarktust okozni nekem?

\- Nem állt szándékomban Ivana. – kezdett kuncogni. – Csak közölni akartam veled, hogy éhes vagyok.

Sóhajtottam egyet. Ha az iskolában nem szívtam eleget, majd itthon a „macskám" megszívat.

\- Rendben, gyere! – mondtam neki és elindultam a konyha felé.

Ő követett is. Most nem macskakaját adtam neki, hanem a szendvicsemet, mert nem ettem meg. Madárlátta kaja, gondoltam magamban, de akkor ne vesszen már kárba. Loki értetlenül nézte a szendvicset.

\- Ez az ebédem? – kérdezte meglepetten.

\- Igen! Csak azt ne mond, hogy nem akarod megenni! A macskakajának sem örültél, ennek sem…figyelj inkább edd meg! – fakadtam ki.

\- Jó-jó! Csak meglepett! Nem kell felháborodni! – felelte Loki.

Én erre már nem feleltem, csak bementem a nappaliba. Ott belesikítottam az egyik párnába. Erre volt már a legnagyobb szükségem!

\- Neked meg mi bajod van? – jött egy kérdő hang.

Megfordultam és Lokit láttam magam mögött.

\- Semmi! Csak szar napom volt! – mondtam miközben lehuppantam.

\- Ej, ez a szóhasználat! – felelte Loki miközben felugrott mellém.

\- Mi van vele? – kérdeztem.

\- Ti olyan csúnyán tudjátok használni a szavakat. – felelte. – De most halljuk, mi a baj?

Sóhajtottam egyet.

\- Semmi különös! Mindössze annyi, hogy az iskolának nem tetszik, amit matekból produkálok, pluszban majdnem fellöktem az iskola legmenőbb srácát, de összesítve ilyen az összes napom!

Loki kuncogni kezdett, majd a combomra tette a mancsát.

\- Figyelj! Te még szerencsésnek is mondhatod magad! Én szökött bűnöző vagyok. – mondta Loki.

\- Szökött bűnöző? – kérdeztem meglepetten.

Sóhajtott egyet.

\- Igen. Ugyanis macskatestben is Asgardban kellett volna maradnom, mindössze azért szöktem meg, hogy ne kínozzanak. – válaszolta Loki.

\- Értem. – motyogtam.

Ezután elkezdetem simogatni Loki fejét, majd megvakartam a füle mögött. Hogy őszinte legyek, igazán megnyugtatott. Loki dorombolni kezdett, amin én mosolyogtam. Ezután a hátára feküdt. Elkezdtem simogatni a hasát.

\- Ezt ne hagyd abba, kérlek! – szólt rám Loki. – Nagyon jól esik!

\- Rendben! – mondtam mosolyogva.

Valahol mélyen legbelül bemertem vallani valamit, amit kívül nem. Örültem, hogy Loki a macskám!

\- Tudod Loki…mi jobban hasonlítunk, mint te azt hiszed. – törtem meg a csendet.

\- Igen! – kérdezte meglepetten miközben felült.

\- Igen. – bólintottam rá.

\- És miben? – faggatott tovább.

\- Majd egyszer, ha jobb hangulatom lesz, akkor elmondom. – néztem rá.

Loki kíváncsian nézett engem. Ezután az ajtót hallottam.

\- Megjöttem! – kiáltott be Melissa.

\- Szia, Melissa! – köszöntem neki.

Ezután pedig simogattam tovább Loki buksiját.

XxXxX

Ültem az ágyamon és néztem ki a fejemből. Olyan hihetetlen, hogy lehet el kell mennem a gimiből. Nincsenek szüleim, akik megértenék ezt…akik meg vannak…azokhoz nem megyek vissza! Ekkor dorombolást hallottam. Loki feküdt mögöttem.

\- Miért dorombolsz? – kérdeztem mosolyogva.

\- Nem tudom…jól esik! – válaszolta fáradtan.

Nem mondtam semmit csak lefeküdtem mellé. Már 10-et ütött az óra, gondoltam ideje lefeküdni.

\- Jó éjt Loki! – mondtam fáradtan.

\- Jó éjt Ivana! – felelte ásítva Loki.

Ezután betakargattam. Loki a mellkasomba bújt. Megnyugtató volt, hogy ott volt velem. Hogy valaki velem volt ezekben az időkben még, ha nem is igazi macska…


	3. Felkészülés az első randira

_**"Első randevú! Az már valami, nem igaz? Vagy parfüm, vagy méreg, nincs középút."**_

* * *

Egy ok van amiért szeretem a szerdát. Ilyenkor nincs matekom! Persze ilyenkor van a legtöbb órám, szóval nem örülhetek sokáig. De jelenleg boldognak kéne lennem, hisz nincs matek, ami elvegye a kedvemet! A reggelem feldobta az is, hogy Loki nem nyaggatott semmivel. Nem tudtam lehet-e elrontani ezt a napot. Reméltem, hogy nem. Sétáltam a folyosón Marionnal. Egy képet mutattam neki Lokiról, amit nagy nehezen sikerült csak megcsinálnom, ugyanis Loki nem nagyon szereti, ha fényképezik.

\- De kis aranyos! - mondta Marion miközben nézegette a képet.

\- El sem tudod képzelni mennyire. - mondtam gúnyosan.

\- Miért? - kérdezte Marion.

\- Mert ő maga elmenne a válogatósság istenének! Rémes egy macska, semmi nem jó neki. - mondtam, de aztán eszembe jutott az este. - De mégis jó, hogy ott van nekem.

\- Elhiszem! Legalább valaki végighallgat és nem fecsegi ki a titkaidat! - felelte Marion.

\- Jó is lenne. - motyogtam.

\- Micsoda? - kérdezett vissza Marion.

\- Semmi, semmi! - ráztam a fejem.

\- A macskák nem tudnak beszélni, Loki nem fogja kikotyogni a titkodat! - mondta felvilágosítóan Marion.

\- Én nem is erre gondoltam. - válaszoltam.

\- Akkor? - kérdezte meglepetten.

\- Hogy miközben Lokival beszélgetek nehogy valaki meghallja!

\- Ja! - kiáltott fel Marion, majd kuncogni kezdett.

Marion a legjobb barátnőm, de vele sem oszthatom meg, hogy ki is az én macskám. Nem hinném, hogy megértené. Leginkább azt nem, hogy miért segítek neki. Ő maga is majdnem ott hagyta a fogát, amikor volt a Chitauri támadás, mert New Yorkban tartózkodott. Nem hinném, hogy azok után hozzám szólna, ha kiderülne ki is a cicusom. Talán amiatt aggódtam ennyire, hogy elvesztem a legjobb barátnőmet.

\- Tegnap tényleg bele estél Shane kezeibe? - törte meg a csöndet Marion.

Teljesen feleszméltem. Rák vörös lettem és nem tudtam megszólalni sem. Erről meg honnan tudhat?

\- Honnan tudod? - kérdeztem meglepetten.

\- Ezek szerint igen! - nevetett fel Marion. - Amúgy Ava ott volt és látta, aztán elmondta az egész sulinak.

\- Az egész sulinak? - kérdeztem rémülten.

\- Bizony! Shanenek állítólag tetszett a helyzet. - mondta Marion.

\- Az egész sulinak? - kérdeztem újra.

\- Igen, az egész sulinak. - lassított a sebességen Marion.

\- Az egésznek? - kérdeztem.

Marion sóhajtott.

\- Tudod mit, hagyjuk ezt a témát! - mondta. - Inkább menjünk órára.

\- Órára? Ja…igen…persze…órára! - motyogtam idegesen. - Nehogy elkéssünk a fizikáról!

\- De, hát biológiánk lesz. - válaszolta meglepetten Marion.

\- Miért, én nem azt mondtam? - kérdeztem idegesen.

\- Tudod mit, inkább gyere! - mondta és megfogta a kezem, majd a terem felé kezdett vonszolni.

Én teljesen zavarban voltam. Az egész iskola tudja, hogy beleestem az iskola legsármosabb srácának a karjaiba. Nem mertem körülnézni, hogy ki figyel engem. A terembe beérve az egész osztály rám nézett és követett a tekintetével. Mély levegőt vettem és próbáltam nem körülnézni. Szörnyen kínos volt. Marion a helyemre húzott én pedig szó szerint beleestem a padba.

\- Mi van Ivy? Ha Shane nincs, majd a pad elkap? - kérdezte gúnyosan Elizabeth.

Az egész osztály nevetni kezdett. Én beletemettem az arcomat a padba. Nem akartam felnézni. Mentségemre a tanár belépett a terembe és mindenki elhalkult. Megkönnyebbülés 3…2…1!

XxXxX

Az óráknak vége volt, gondoltam megvárom Mariont. Mindenki összesúgott mögöttem. De mi olyan nagy dolog, hogy neki mentem Shanenek? Az, hogy hozzá értem? Jó, nekem kínos, de nekik miért kell róla beszélniük. Ekkor Marion lépett elém.

\- Mehetünk? - kérdeztem.

\- Persze. - bólintott Marion.

Megfordultam és elindultam. Az egyik kanyarban azonban nem várt fordulatot vett az életem! Marionnal sétáltam, de elbambultam és félreléptem. Megcsúsztam és dőlni kezdtem, de valaki elkapott. Rövid barna hajam mind az arcomba esett. Felnéztem és nem hittem a szememnek. Shane kezeiben voltam ismét. Mindenki tátott szájjal nézett minket.

\- Mi van, sorozatot csinálunk ebből? - kérdezte Shane mosolyogva.

\- Jaj, Shane! Én…én sajnálom! - ugrottam fel és kezdtem védekezni.

\- Semmi gond! Szeretek szép lányokat elkapni. - kacsintott rám.

Teljesen elpirultam. Shane szerint szép vagyok! Oh yeah! Shane megigazította a hajam és kék szemeivel mélyen az én barna szemeimbe nézett. Nagyon zavarban voltam, mondhatom!

\- Iva, igaz? - kérdezte Shane.

\- Igen. - feleltem.

Tudja a nevemet! Tudja a nevemet! Te jó ég, ez tudja a nevemet!

\- Nem akarsz valamikor összefutni? - kérdezte.

Tágra nyílt a szemem. De nem csak nekem, hanem mindenkinek, aki ott volt.

\- Persze. - böktem ki végül. - De mikor?

\- Mondjuk szombaton délután 4-kor a parkban. Mit szólsz? - kérdezte.

\- Ó, csodás! Ráérek és ott leszek! - mondtam.

\- Remek! Talán szerencsénk lesz még egymásba esünk addig! - mondta Shane és kikerült, majd elindult egyenesen előre.

\- Igen…lehet! - mondogattam idegesen.

Ám mikor elment akkor eszméltem fel igazán. Mondhatjuk, hogy randira hívott…Ó Istenem, csak el ne ájuljak!

XxXxX

Imádom a szerdát! Rózsaszín felhőcskémen "repültem" hazafelé. Olyan boldog voltam, mint még soha. Lassan beléptem a házba és bezártam magam mögött az ajtót.

\- Csak, hogy itthon! - jött egy ismerős hang.

És ekkor mintha a felhőcskémet szétcsapta volna egy macskamancs és én pedig lezuhantam a kemény betonra. Rögtön feleszméltem. Loki ült a polcon.

\- Loki! - szóltam rá.

\- Csak azt ne mond, hogy megint a frászt hoztam rád! - sóhajtott Loki.

\- Nem csak…ah úgysem érted… - motyogtam.

\- Mit? Csak nem szerelmes vagy tubicám? - kérdezte gúnyosan.

Ekkor sóhajtottam, majd felkaptam az ölembe. Ezután forogni kezdtem vele.

\- A suli legjobb fiúja elhívott egy randi szerűre! - kiáltottam izgatottan. - Hát nem csodás?

Ekkor megálltam. Néztem Loki kíváncsi tekintetét.

\- De igen! - felelte egy kis habozás után. - De most éhes vagyok.

Ekkor felvettem a fapofát és elengedtem Lokit. Loki egy ijedt nyávogással a földre esett.

\- Gyere. - mondtam szemrehányóan, majd elindultam a konyha felé. Loki szó nélkül követett. Adtam neki macskakaját, közben pedig leültem és jegyzetelni. Gondolkodtam vajon mit kell csinálni egy randin. Loki felugrott mellém.

\- Rendben csajszi! Mi történt? - kérdezte Loki.

\- Randira hívtak! - feleltem izgatottan.

\- És te komolyan nem tudod mit kell ilyenkor tenni? - kérdezte Loki meglepetten.

\- Nem. - ráztam a fejem.

Loki sóhajtott.

\- Figyelj, én segíthetek neked! - mondta Loki.

\- Mégis hogyan? Csak nem megbabonázod varázserőddel és agyatlan zombit csinálsz belőle, akár Clintből? - kérdeztem gúnyosan.

\- Nagyon vicces! - válaszolt úgyszintén gúnyosan. - De nekem több barátnőm volt, mint azt hinnéd! Nem szoktam megosztani a magánéletemet, de mivel te megmentettél, ezért veled kivételt teszek. Kérdezz hát nyugodtan!

\- Rendben. - bólintottam rá. - Tényleg szültél egy 8 lábú…

\- Nenenenene! - szakított félbe Loki. - Ezt a témát ne feszegessük! Rossz emlék… Fiatal voltam és csak szórakozni akartam, de ez lett belőle. Kérdezz mást.

\- Az egyik fiad tényleg farkas, míg a másik kígyó és…

\- Erről a témáról is szállj le! - mondta.

\- A lányod…

\- A barátnőimről kérdezz idióta! - szólt rám Loki.

\- Ja! Az nem érdekel. - feleltem egyszerűen.

Loki lefejelte az asztalt. Nevetni kezdtem rajtam.

\- Jó-jó! Csak hülyéskedek! - mondtam.

\- Nem volt vicces! - felelte kicsit idegesen és elrohant a nappaliba.

Sóhajtottam egyet, majd utánamentem. Ott ült a szőnyeg közepén.

\- Loki. - kezdtem.

\- Hagyj békén! - válaszolta remegő hangon.

\- Sajnálom, csak kicsit szórakozni akartam. Ennyire felzaklatott? - kérdeztem miközben leültem mellé.

\- Lehet. - válaszolta és lefeküdt.

Sóhajtottam egyet. Lokit olyan egyszerű megbántani…Elkezdtem simogatni a hasát, hátha jobb kedve lesz.

Semmi reakciója nem volt. Kíváncsiságból elkezdtem csiklandozni a hasát, amire elfordult.

\- Ne! - szólt rám.

\- Miért? - kérdeztem mosolyogva.

\- Mert nem vagyok olyan hangulatban! - morogta.

\- Akkor mond el szépen, hogy mi bánt! - incselkedtem miközben csiklandoztam ismét Loki hasát.

Loki kuncogott és elfordult.

\- Jó elmondom, de ezt ne csináld! - mondta Loki.

Mosolyogtam és abbahagytam.

\- Akkor, hogy hívtad el az első barátnődet randira? - kérdeztem.

\- Egyszerűen elhívtam. Ki ne akarna egy herceggel randizni? - kérdezte gúnyosan. - Angrboda sem tudott ellenállni nekem.

Nevettem Lokin és magamhoz öleltem. Loki nagyon meglepődött.

\- Én se tudok ellenállni neked! - mondtam miközben öleltem magamhoz.

\- Látod! Hiába vagyok macska, még így is ellenállhatatlan vagyok! - mondta nevetve.

Én is kuncogtam rajta. És igaza volt! Tényleg örültem, hogy ott van mellettem. Ekkor az ajtó nyílt. Semmi köszönés vagy hasonló. Melissa lépett be.

\- Szia, Melissa! - köszöntem neki.

\- Szia, Iva. - köszönt vissza halkan miközben leült.

\- Mi a baj? - kérdeztem.

\- Egyest kaptam biológiából… - felelte letörten.

\- És? Én szinte mindig egyest kapok matekból! - feleltem.

\- De nekem ez az első egyesem! - válaszolta.

Sóhajtottam egyet és odamentem mellé. Loki végig az ölemben volt.

\- Túl lehet élni. - feleltem.

Melissa nem mondott semmit, csak kivette Lokit az ölemből és magához ölelte. Loki dorombolni kezdett.

\- Azt hittem utálod az állatokat. - mondtam szemrehányóan.

\- De jól esik, ha az ember közelében van egy állat! - felelte Melissa miközben simogatta Loki fejét. - De hallom téged meg randira hívtak!

\- Honnan tudod? - kérdeztem.

\- Az egész iskola erről beszél! - mondta.

\- Komolyan? - kérdeztem meglepetten. - De amúgy igen.

\- Meséld csak el, hogy volt?

\- Rendben. Beleestem Shane kezeibe.

\- Te Shanenel fogsz randizni? Hosszú beszámoló lesz ez csajos!

Nevetni kezdtem. Melissa már csak ilyen.

XxXxX

A házimat írtam, Loki pedig mellettem ült. Nézett engem. Egyszer már nem bírtam szó nélkül.

\- Rendben, mit nézel? - kérdeztem.

\- Csak azt, hogy milyen szép vagy. - válaszolta.

\- Ó! - szólaltam meg. - Köszönöm.

Loki bólintott, majd belefeküdt az ölembe. Nem mertem volna bevallani, de kezdtem egyre jobban megkedvelni Lokit. Nem, mint barátot, annál többet. És mi van, ha egyszer én változtatom vissza…te jó ég! Akkor talán hozzá is kellene mennem. Ekkor éreztem, ahogy Loki teste elnehezedik az ölemben. Elaludt. Mosolyogtam rajta és megsimogattam a fejét. Úgy döntöttem nem foglalkozom vele, hogy ő Loki. A sors egyszer majd eldönti, hogy kivel jön össze. És, ha a sors úgy dönt, hogy én legyek a kiválasztott, hát leszek. De jelenleg jobban készültem a Shanenel való randimra, mint Loki visszaváltoztatási tervére. De vajon, milyen is egy randi? Nekem olyanom még sosem volt! Sóhajtottam, mert nem tudtam mi tévő legyek.

XxXxX

Kopogtam Melissa ajtaján.

\- Szabad! - jött bentről a hang.

Mély levegőt vettem, majd beléptem. Melissa felnézett a füzetéből.

\- Mi a baj Iva? - kérdezte.

\- Csak tanácsot akartam kérni. - feleltem.

\- Tanácsot? Mihez? - kérdezte meglepetten.

\- Nekem tudod ez az első randim…nem tudom mit, hogy kell… - panaszkodtam.

Melissa kuncogott.

\- Gyere csajszi! - intett, hogy üljek mellé.

Meg is tettem.

\- Nos, kezdjük az elején! A randin a legfontosabb az hogy mindig mosolyogj a fiúra, mert őt ez elvarázsolja. - magyarázta Melissa.

\- Biztos? - kérdeztem.

\- Higgy nekem! - mondta. - A második, hogy nevess a viccein, akár vicces, akár nem! Érted?

\- Persze.

\- Hagyd, hogy a fiú vezessen. Ne oktasd ki és légy vele kedves illetve tisztelettudó! Vetted?

\- Azt hiszem.

\- A csók pedig…

\- Ott még nem járunk! - szakítottam félbe.

\- Nem? - kérdezte gúnyosan.

Sóhajtottam. Melissát olyan nehéz volt meggyőzni.

\- Nem járunk…ez lenne az első randink. - magyaráztam.

\- Rendben! De várj! Fontos a ruha is! Mikorra hívott?

\- Szombat délutánra.

\- Aham! Akkor nézzük meg milyen idő is lesz! - mondta miközben benyomta a gépét. - Pont ideális meleg idő! Ajánlok egy virágos toppot és fehér térdnadrágot, fehér szandállal.

\- De nekem nincs virágos toppom! - kiáltottam ijedten.

\- De nekem igen! - felelte Melissa és a kezembe nyomta a toppot.

\- Tényleg kölcsönadnád? - kérdeztem meglepetten.

\- Persze! De nehogy koszosan merd visszaadni! - szólt rám.

\- Nyugalom! Nem állt szándékomban! - feleltem.

Ekkor néztünk egymásra. Ezután mindketten nevetni kezdtünk. Máig nem tudom min, de nevettünk.

XxXxX

Ültem az ágyamon ölemben a laptopommal. Nézegettem, hátha találok valami hasznos információt a randiról.

\- Te ugye nem mondod komolyan? - kérdezte Loki.

\- Mit? - kérdeztem meglepetten.

\- Te az internetről próbálsz meg megtanulni randizni?

\- Nem, ezt csak tanácsadásnak kérem.

\- Ivana a randinak úgy kell jönnie! Azt nem lehet erőltetni!

\- De Loki, nekem ez az első randim! A fene sem tudja mit kell csinálni! - panaszkodtam.

Loki megrázta a fejét. Ezután belemászott az ölembe.

\- Jól fog menni! - mondta.

\- Biztos vagy benne? - kérdeztem.

\- Persze! Igaz még csak 3 napja ismerlek, de ennyi idő alatt kiismertelek annyira, hogy tudjam, te elég jó vagy ehhez!

\- Remélem is Loki! - mondtam miközben simogattam a fejét. - Remélem is…

Be kell valljam izgulok. Izgulok, hogy rosszul sikerül a randi. Jaj Istenem, miért ilyen nehéz ez a tini korszak?


	4. Mik ki nem derülnek?

**_„A szerelem háromnegyed részben kíváncsiság."_**

* * *

Eljött a szombat. Annyira izgulok, hogy mi lesz. Egész nap magammal törődök, hogy tökéletes legyek a nagy eseményre.

\- Te meg mit csinálsz? - jelent meg Loki mellettem.

\- Sminkelem magam. - válaszoltam egyszerűen.

\- Ti halandók miért bújtok folyton smink mögé? - tette fel az újabb kérdést. - Ez olyan álarc féle.

\- Nem tudom… - rántottam meg a vállam. - Jól esik szépnek érezni magunkat.

\- Szerintem pedig aki tele van festékkel az szörnyen néz ki! - kezdett grimaszolni.

\- Jaj, Loki! - forgattam a szemeimet. - Itt ez a divat.

\- Mi a jó ebben? - kérdezte.

\- Az, hogy nem látszódnak a pattanások, illetve ráncok, kiemeli az arcod és komolyabbnak tűnsz tőle.

\- Te jó ég! Ivana, te tényleg elhiszed, hogy sminkben szebb vagy?

\- Persze! A smink azért van, hogy szépek legyünk!

\- Vagy, hogy bohócot csinálj magadból…

\- Köszönöm Loki, legjobbkor tudsz támogatni! - mondtam gúnyosan.

\- Sajnálom, de ez az igazság! - válaszolta Loki.

\- Lehet, hogy Asgardban nem ez a divat, de itt igen, most pedig hagyj készülni! - mondtam idegesen.

\- Nem értem az ilyen férfiakat, akiknek ez tetszik…

Erre már nem feleltem. Inkább elkezdtem a körmömet reszelni.

\- Wow! - kiáltott Loki.

\- Mi a baj? - kérdeztem.

\- Neked tényleg a zöld szemű férfiak jönnek be? Még egy pont ide! - kiáltott Loki.

Megfordultam és elejtettem a reszelőt. Loki a naplómat olvasta.

\- 5 másodperced van, hogy elhagyd a naplóm körzetét! - szóltam rá idegesen.

\- Kedves, naplóm! Ma vagyok 10 éves, de már a felnőtt éveimen gondolkodom! - kezdte olvasni gúnyosan.

\- Loki… - szóltam rá.

\- Azt már tudom, hogyha lesz egy lányom, akkor Ivelisse lesz a neve, de, ha fiam lesz, akkor Theron… - folytatta. - Csak sajnos a családom…

Ezt már nem bírtam. Itt kikaptam Loki elől a naplómat. Nem akartam, hogy a családomról olvasson.

\- Elég volt! - szóltam rá idegesen.

\- Miért, csak a családodat akartad jellemezni! - felelte szemrehányóan.

\- Igen, de te sem beszélsz szívesen a tiédről, én viszont annál kevésbé szeretek az enyémről! - mondtam dühösen.

\- Miért, mit tettek veled? - kérdezte kíváncsian.

\- Talán majd egyszer elmondom… - feleltem szomorúan, majd visszaültem a földre és elkezdtem reszelni a körmömet.

Nem szerettem és nem is szeretek a családomról beszélni. Szörnyű emlékeim vannak felőlük. Loki hiába nem hisz el, de szerencsésebb, mint én család szempontjából. Miközben a körmömet reszeltem egy könnycsepp csordult ki a szememből, de nekem fel sem tűnt. Ideges voltam és szomorú.

\- Ivana. - szólalt meg Loki. - Miért sírsz?

Ekkor tűnt fel, hogy folyik a könnyem. Gyorsan letöröltem és megköszörültem a torkomat.

\- Nem sírok…csak a szemembe ment a festék… - feleltem remegő hangon.

\- Biztos csak ennyi a baj? - kérdezte aggódva.

\- Igen Loki ennyi! Nem mintha érdekelne téged… - feleltem gúnyosan.

Ezután hallottam, hogy Loki dorombol. Éreztem, ahogy hozzám dörgölőzik. Sóhajtottam és elkezdtem simogatni a hasát.Ő lefeküdt és dorombolt tovább. Hogy őszinte legyek, megnyugodtam. Egy macska tényleg sokat tud segíteni!

\- Mit szeretsz ebben? - kérdeztem kuncogva.

\- Nem tudom, csak olyan kellemes! - felelte.

Nevetni kezdtem rajta. Ezután éreztem, hogy a szőre igen csak gubancos, így felvettem egy kefét és fésülni kezdtem. Loki meglepődött, de dorombolt tovább.

\- És ez nem zavar? - kérdeztem.

\- Nem nagyon. - felelte. - Kicsit fura, de amúgy egész jó! Hozzátudnék ehhez szokni! - felelte gúnyosan.

\- Mert a királyok királyi élethez vannak szokva…értem már miért lettél macska! - mondtam gúnyosan.

\- Ezt meg hogy értsem? - kérdezte kicsit morcosan.

\- Ahogy akarod! Most megyek reggelizni. Te kérsz valamit? - kérdeztem.

\- Köszönöm nem! Melissa már megetetett. - fordult a hasára Loki.

\- Megetetett? Nem vagy rosszul? - kérdeztem ijedten.

\- Nyugi, nem bántott. - felelte.

\- Rendben! Akkor mindjárt jövök!

Ezután felálltam és kimentem.

XxXxX

Melissa ült a konyhában és teáját kortyolgatta, amikor én kimentem. Rám mosolygott amikor meglátott.

\- Jól nézel ki! - mondta.

\- Köszönöm, de még van hova fejlődnöm ilyen téren! - feleltem mosolyogva.

\- Figyelj, ez még nem is igazi randi, nem kell, hogy te legyél Mrs. Tökély!

\- De nem akarok rossz benyomást kelteni…szeretnék megfelelni!

\- Tudom Iva! De nem kell akkor sem túlfűszerezned! Majd egy igazi randin!

\- Igazad lehet! - mondtam miközben készítettem magamnak egy szendvicset. - Hogy-hogy megetetted Lokit?

\- Honnan tudod, hogy megetettem? - kérdezte Melissa meglepetten.

\- Nem jött még oda hozzám nyávogva, hogy adjak neki kaját. - hazudtam.

\- Ó! - kiáltott fel, majd nevetni kezdett. - Csak nem akartam, hogy ezzel menjen az időd.

\- És nem mérgezted meg? - kérdeztem gúnyosan.

Melissa a szemeit forgatta, amin nevetni kezdtem.

\- Tudom, hogy sokat jelent neked ez a kis nyavalyás, nem akartam összetörni a szíved azzal, hogy megölöm. - válaszolta.

Mosolyogni kezdtem. Melissa is tud rendes lenni, ha akar.

\- Meg kéne látogatnom Clintet. - szólalt meg Melissa.

\- Mi tart vissza? - kérdeztem.

\- Az iskola.

\- Nem baj, hamarosan itt a szünet és láthatod a bátyádat!

\- Nem tudom…majd még elválik! - kiáltott fel.

\- Ahogy gondolod.

\- De, ha Shanenel nem jön össze, még mindig ott van Clint! - mondta huncut mosollyal.

Melissa volt az a lány, akinek minden álma az volt, hogy Clint összejöjjön egy lánnyal. Ám azt a lányt ő akarta megszerezni neki, hogy biztos legyen benne, nem töri össze Clint szívét.

\- Nem is tudom Melissa…szerintem jobb lenne, ha Clint döntené el kit akar! - motyogtam.

\- De attól még ott lesz! - felelte nevetve.

Megforgattam a szemeimet. Néha már untam Melissát.

XxXxX

Álltam a tükör előtt és nézegettem magamon a ruhámat. Nem tudtam jól nézek-e ki benne. Olyan szinten izgultam, hogy fel sem tűnt, már percek óta ott állok a tükör előtt.

\- Szép vagy szép vagy, de Hófehérke se semmi! - hallottam a gúnyos hangot.

Megfordultam. Loki ült az ágyamon és nézett engem.

\- Honnan ismered a Hófehérke történetét? - kérdeztem meglepetten.

\- Amíg iskolában vagy nekem is kell valamivel foglalkoznom. - sóhajtott fel.

\- De az a könyv a polc tetején volt! Hogy szetted le? - kérdeztem kiakadva.

\- Mágia! - felelte Loki és gúnyosan felnevetett.

\- Várj! Várj! Te tudsz varázsolni? Miért nem változtatod vissza magad? - kérdeztem meglepetten.

\- Mert Odin varázslatát magam nem tudom megtörni…Majd, ha valaki tiszta szívből szeret újra tudok majd emberként élni. - felelte.

Csak bólintottam. Egyszerűen nem tudtam mit hozzáfűzni.

XxXxX

10 perc múlva 4 óra, Shane bármikor itt lehet. Ültem a padon és gondolkodtam. Vajon miért engem hívott? Vajon miért lettem hirtelen ilyen szerencsés? Ám mindent elfelejtettem amikor megláttam Shanet. Egy kockás ingben, szürke térdnadrágban és sportcipőben jelet meg. Szőke haja fel volt zselézve. Kicsit látványosan megbámultam. Shane mosolyogva jött oda mellém. Felálltam, hogy úgy üdvözöljem, de figyeltem, nehogy elessek.

\- Szia, Iva! - köszönt amikor meglátott.

\- Szia, Shane! - köszöntem vissza.

\- Mizu? - kérdezte miközben beállt elém.

\- Semmi különös…veled? - kérdeztem zavartan.

\- Semmi… - rántotta meg a vállát.

\- És mit terveztél, mit csinálunk ma? - kérdeztem az engem legjobban érdeklő kérdést.

\- Hát leginkább azt, hogy beszélgetünk. Így jobban megismerhetjük egymást. - mondta.

\- Az jó! - feleltem, bár nem nagyon örültem neki.

Ha beszélgetésbe keveredtem az egyik kérdés mindig az volt, hogy mi van a családdal. Én azonban rühellem, ha a családomról kell beszélnem, de őt csak nem hordhatom le a fekete földig, ha megkérdi…Ez nagyon-nagyon nehéz…

\- Te amerikai vagy nem igaz? - kérdezte Shane.

\- Amerikai, olasz, francia és magyar felmenőim is vannak, de igazából inkább amerikainak vallanám magam. - feleltem kérdésere.

\- Tényleg? Hogy-hogy? - kérdezte Shane kíváncsian.

Sóhajtottam. Nem mondhattam neki el az igazságot…még nem állok készen rá, hogy bárki megtudja az igazságot az életemről!

\- Nos, a szüleim amerikaiak, a dédszüleim olaszok apukám ágáról, anyukám ágáról pedig franciák. Az ő szüleik pedig magyarok voltak, amíg ki nem költöztek ide külföldre. - feleltem.

\- Klassz! - kiáltott fel Shane.

\- Valóban úgy gondolod? - kérdeztem meglepetten.

\- Persze! - bólintott rá.

Boldog voltam. Leginkább azért, mert elhitte.

\- És mi van a családoddal? - kérdezte.

Itt meredtem magam elé. A kérdés amitől a legjobban rettegtem megérkezett.

\- Nem beszélek szívesen róluk. - feleltem.

Ekkor éreztem, hogy egy kéz nyugszik a vállamon. Shanere néztem, mert a kéz hozzá tartozott.

\- Megértelek. - mondta mosolyogva. - Nekem az apám alkoholista az anyám meg munkamániás, sosem volt idejük rám… szóval tudom milyen a szörnyű gyerekkor. - felelte.

Néztem őt nagy, csillogó, barna szemeimmel. Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy valaki megért.

\- Szörnyű dolog. - böktem ki végül.

\- Az… - felelte.

Ezután egy kicsit csöndben voltunk. Kínosnak éreztem a csöndet.

\- És mondd csak, szereted az állatokat? - kérdezte.

\- Persze! - vágtam rá rögvest a választ. - Te?

\- Én is! Van egy kutyám Toto és két hörcsögöm Mazsola és Mogyoró. Neked van valamilyen állatod?

\- Egy macskám, Loki.

Ekkor a szám elé kaptam. Nem mondhattam volna ki a nevét! Jaj, de hülye vagyok!

\- Loki? Az nem az az őrült csávó volt, aki tavaly le akarta dönteni New Yorkot? - kérdezte Shane.

\- Igen. - bólintottam.

\- Csak azt ne mond, hogy olyan rossz a cica és azért kapta a nevét! - kiáltotta gúnyosan.

\- Nem, nem! - feleltem nevetve. - Igaz az is közre játszott, de a főbb indok az volt, hogy ugyanolyan fekete színű és zöld szemű, mint Loki.

\- Szóval kinézet alapján kapta?

\- Igen.

\- Aranyos.

Mosolyogtam Shanenen. Nem is volt ez a találkozás olyan durva, mint azt hittem!

\- A lakótársad olyan híres. Mi ennek az oka? - tette fel az újabb kérdést.

\- Ő Melissa Barton, Clint Barton alias Sólyomszem kishúga. - feleltem.

\- Ezek szerint te ismered a Bosszúállókat? - kérdezte tágra nyílt szemekkel Shane.

\- Nem, nem, nem! - védekeztem. - Clinttel már találkoztam, de ennyi volt!

\- De akkor is ismered az egyikőjüket!

\- Jó, de csak Clintet.

Shane kuncogott.

\- Hát a matek hogy megy? - kérdezte a következőt.

\- Még nem buktam meg. - feleltem egyszerűen.

Erre Shane nevetni kezdett. Aranyos nevetése volt, nekem kuncognom kellett rajta. Ezután rám nézett, én pedig rá. Az én barna szemem találkozott az ő kék szemeivel. A tekintete mintha a lelkembe látna. Nem szóltunk egymáshoz, de jelenleg nem is volt baj.

\- Ne haragudj amiért annyiszor neked mentem. - törtem meg végül a csöndet.

\- Nem haragszom! Mint mondtam szeretek szép lányokat elkapni! - felelte.

\- Tényleg szépnek tartasz? - kérdeztem elpirulva.

\- Igen. - bólintott.

Ennél a mondatnál azt hittem elájulok. Sosem kaptam még olyan bókot, hogy szép! A gyomromban mintha lepkék repdesnének…azt hiszem szerelmes vagyok! Ekkor azonban egy vízcseppet éreztem az arcomon. Felnéztem az égre. Be volt borulva és cseperegni kezdett az eső. Én pedig mindenre készültem csak erre nem, szóval esernyőm megint nem volt...

\- Esik. - jelentette ki Shane.

\- Igen. - válaszoltam.

\- Keressünk valami száraz helyet! - mondta Shane.

\- Rendben! - bólintottam.

Gyorsan felálltunk és elindultunk. Miközben sétáltunk az ég leszakadt és mi eláztunk. Végül egy kis bódé alá futottunk be. Ott néztük egymást.

\- Rég áztam már így el! - mondta kuncogva Shane.

\- Velem minden héten előfordul egyszer! - mondtam kuncogva.

Shane nevetni kezdett.

\- Egyébként a te teljes neved Ivana Ivy Agler? - kérdezte.

Meglepődtem a kérdésén. Nem tudtam mi érdekli.

\- Igen az. - bólintottam.

\- Te jó ég, mi egy városban laktunk! - kiáltott fel Shane.

\- Tényleg? - kérdeztem meglepetten.

\- Hát nem ismersz meg? - kérdezte.

Elgondolkodtam. Az arca és a szemei olyan ismerősek voltak. Ezután beugrott valaki, de nem lehet, hogy ő az!

\- Marvika? - kérdeztem.

\- Ne hívj így, de igen! - felelte.

\- Tényleg te vagy az? - kérdeztem mosolyogva. - Nem is tudtam, hogy ide költöztetek és hogy a teljes neved mi!

\- Én vagyok! De rád nem számítottam Iva! - mondta és megölelt.

Rögtön eszembe jutott! Mikor kicsi voltam volt egy kisfiú az utcánkban. Szeplős volt és szemüveges. Mindenki Marvikának hívta és bántotta. Bár nem voltam valami bátor és erős, de nem egyszer volt, hogy kiálltam érte. Jóban is voltunk, vagyis nem olyan legjobb baráti viszony, hanem kölcsönös segítség. Aztán elköltözött és nem láttam többet…egészen mostanáig! Sosem tudtam mi a teljes neve, de akkor nem is bántott annyira. Ma pedig már tudom, ráadásul igen régóta egy suliba járunk. Erre a csavarra az életben nem számítottam!

\- Te jó ég! Milyen rég is volt! - kiáltottam fel.

\- Jó téged újra látni! - felelte.

\- Már több hónapja egy iskolába járunk, de még sosem tűntél fel így!

\- Te sem! Csak amikor elhívtalak akkor mondták a neved és eszembe jutottál.

\- Ó te jó ég! Ez olyan mint valami szappan opera! - mondtam nevetve.

\- Hasonló! - kezdett ő is nevetni.

Ezután vártunk egy picit, hogy csöndesedjen az eső. Mikor jónak láttuk akkor elindultunk. Egészen a házamig kísért.

\- Jó volt találkozni Shane. - mondtam.

\- Én is örültem. Valamikor megismételhetnénk! - ajánlotta fel.

\- Az jó lenne. - válaszoltam.

\- Akkor majd suliban megbeszéljük! - felelte. - Hátha az ölembe esel még egyszer!

Elpirultam.

\- Meg lehet! Akkor viszlát Shane!

\- Viszlát Iva! - mondta és megpuszilta a homlokomat, majd elment.

Ledöbbentem. Erre nem számítottam. Ezután kuncogtam és beléptem a házba.

\- Milyen volt!

Hátrahőköltem. Melissa állt az ajtóban a szekrényen pedig Loki ült.

\- Te engem vártál? - kérdeztem.

\- Igen! Mindenre kíváncsi vagyok! - mondta.

\- Csak beszélgettünk és kiderült, hogy én már korábban is találkoztam vele! - mondtam és elhagytam a szobát.

XxXxX

Ültem a szobámban és szedtem le a sminkem. Boldog voltam.

\- Na, halljam! Mi történt Júlia! - ugrott mellém Loki.

\- Beszélgettünk és azt mondta, hogy valamikor találkozhatnánk újra! - feleltem.

\- Jaj, de romantikus! - mondta gúnyosan Loki.

Ránéztem egy gyilkos tekintettel, ami miatt nevetni kezdett. Sóhajtottam egyet.

\- Te már csak ilyen vagy! - vágtam rá.

\- Ó, még nem is láttad milyen is tudok lenni! - felelte gúnyosan.

Kellett nekem szóvá tennem! Ezek után van egy olyan érzésem, hogy Loki több trükköt vet majd be ellenem, mint azt én szeretném…


	5. Bizalom erősítő

_"A bizalmat ki kell érdemelni, ez nem megy varázsütésre!"_

* * *

Végre itt a tavaszi szünet! Ha még egy napot el kellett volna töltenem egy matekóra keretében kiugrottam volna az ablakon. De végre szünet van! Igaz egy hetes, de akkor is szünet van! Ilyenkor nincs házi és semmi, addig alszunk, amíg akarunk! Most is, 8 óra, de én még alszok. Hát nem csodás az élet?

\- Ivana! - jött egy ismerős hang.

Jaj nekem! Még ha alhatnék akkor sem alhatok!

\- Ivana éhes vagyok! - ugrott mellém Loki.

\- Hagyj aludni Loki! - feleltem, de a szemeim nem nyitottam ki.

\- De éhes vagyok! - jött a válasz.

Sóhajtottam egyet az orromon keresztül. Elbírom képzelni most már, hogy milyen lehet anyukának lenni. Loki olyan, mint egy 3 éves és ez nehéz. De én vállaltam el szóval ez az én saram.

\- Megyek. - feleltem és felálltam.

Ezután elindultam a konyha felé. Melissa a szüneteket általában Clintnél tölti, így ilyenkor még ő sem etetheti meg Lokit. Melissa szerencsés, hisz neki van családja akiket meglátogathat. Ő minden szünetben haza látogat én meg csak itthon ülök. Bár, hogy őszinte legyek ezt már megszoktam.

\- Mit kérsz? - kérdeztem Lokit.

\- Bármit, ami ehető. - jött a válasza.

Sóhajtottam egyet. Ezután benyúltam a hűtőbe és kivettem az előző napi maradékot és letettem elé.

\- Ezt kéne megennem? - kérdezte grimaszolva.

\- Nem ezt azért tettem eléd, hogy fejeld le! - válaszoltam gúnyosan.

\- A maradék nem éppen herceghez illő eledel! - mondta szemrehányóan.

\- Mi? Adhatok macskakaját is, ha annak jobban örülnél! - fakadtam ki.

\- Köszönöm ez is jó! - kiáltotta ijedten és enni kezdett.

\- Na, azért! - mondtam és kimentem a konyhából.

Néha annyira kitud készíteni a modorával! Tudom, hogy herceg, de akkor is van egy határ, amit jobb lenne nem átlépnie. Jaj, de le kell nyugodnom, vagy még olyat mondok, amit nem akarok! Már visszaaludni nem tudok, inkább átöltözök. Nem zártam be az ajtót csak behajtottam. Levettem a felsőmet és először is felvettem a melltartómat. Egy füttyentést hallottam. Amikor megfordultam láttam, hogy Loki néz engem az ajtóból.

\- Loki! - kiáltottam rá.

\- Jól nézel ki halandó létedre! Olyan, hogy is mondjam…telt vagy! - mondta a maga gúnyos hangján.

\- Loki takarodj a szobámból! - üvöltöttem rá miközben eltakartam magam a pizsama pólómmal.

Loki gúnyosan felkacagott, majd beljebb lépett. Én ezt már nem bírtam. Idegesen megfogtam a nyakánál a bőrét és kidobtam a szobámból, majd bezártam az ajtót. Ezután felvettem egy pólót és egy nadrágot. Amikor rájöttem mi történt, sírni kezdtem. Én…én…én nem ez vagyok…mi lett velem?

\- Ivana! - hallottam Loki hangját az ajtó mögül.

\- Hagyj békén! - kiáltottam ki.

Ekkor az ajtó zölden kezdett izzani, majd kinyílt. Loki jelent meg az ágyamon.

\- A hagyj békén melyik része nem világos, mert ha kell a fejedbe verem?! - szóltam rá.

\- Figyelj én csak…csak…csak izét akartam…tudod azt a bármit is amit ilyenkor kell mondani…azt az izét! - makogta nekem.

\- Bocsánatot akarsz kérni? - kérdeztem miközben megtöröltem a szemem.

\- Igen azt! - kiáltott.

\- Akkor halljam!

Loki sóhajtott.

\- Figyelj, ez nem az én terepem, de sajnálom amit tettem…nem vagyok még ehhez hozzászokva. Mint herceg, eddig mindent megkaptam, leginkább a nőket, akik nem nagyon érdekeltek, de ha kellett levetkőztek előttem, most meg elragadott a hév, de lényeg, hogy kérlek bocsájts meg! Elmosolyodtam rajta.

\- Bocsánatkérés elfogadva! - feleltem.

Loki bólintott. Ekkor felkaptam a párnámat és jól fejbe vágtam aminek következtében leesett az ágyról.

\- Héj! Azt mondtad megbocsájtasz! - kiáltotta idegesen.

\- Ezt azért kaptad, mert meglestél! - feleltem.

A szemeit forgatta, majd visszaugrott mellém.

\- De ti halandók miért nem szeretitek, ha ilyenkor bámulnak titeket? - kérdezte.

\- Miért, te örülnél, ha néznélek téged miközben zuhanyzol? - kérdeztem szemrehányóan.

\- Igen! Ez alap! Ha visszaváltozok megcsinálhatnánk!

\- Inkább hagyjuk!

Loki felkacagott.

\- Miért, nem akarsz látni? - kérdezte gúnyosan.

\- Jobb dolgom sincs mint téged meztelenül nézegetni! Pont, hogy nem vagyok kíváncsi rád! - válaszoltam.

\- Eddig te vagy az első, aki ezt mondja! Igen sokan mindent megadnának azért, hogy engem úgy lássanak!

\- Igen, de én nem vagyok benne abban az "igen sokban"! Van jobb dolgom is mint pucér férfiakat bámulni!

\- Vagy akarsz úgy látni, csak nem mered bevallani! - mondta gúnyosan.

\- Akarod, hogy még egyszer pofán basszalak ezzel a párnával, vagy befogod? - kérdeztem idegesen.

\- Ha lehet, azt mellőzzük! - kezdett védekezni.

\- Jó, mert én is így gondoltam! - válaszoltam.

Ezután csöndben voltunk. Kicsit rosszul éreztem magamat. Valahogy nem tudtam ugyanúgy Lokira nézni mint korábban. Nagyon más lett a szememben.

\- Figyelj Ivana! - szólalt meg Loki. - Miért nem akarsz a családodról beszélni nekem?

\- Tudod Loki, nekem ez az egyetlen olyan témám, amiről senkinek nem beszéltem még…senkinek nem tudnék…

\- Ennyire nem lehetett rossz!

\- De az volt…

\- És nem akarod nekem elmondani miért?

\- Majd ha jónak látom az időt beszélek róla.

Ezután ismét csöndben voltunk.

\- És te miért nem beszélsz nekem a családodról? - kérdeztem.

\- Mert mit tudnék róluk mondani? Apám elrabolt, anyám hazudott, a bátyám pedig egy idióta aki utál, mit tudnék róluk mondani? - kérdezte.

\- Abba nem gondoltál bele, hogy szerencsés vagy? - kérdeztem.

\- Ugyan miért lennék szerencsés?

\- Tudod én bármit megadtam volna, azért, hogy olyan családom legyen, mint neked… - mondtam miközben zokogni kezdtem.

\- Ivana jól vagy? - kérdezte aggódva Loki.

Nem is tudom min lepődtem meg jobban! Hogy megkérdezte, vagy hogy hallottam az aggodalmat a hangjában.

\- Jól vagyok, csak nekem szörnyű életem volt. - mondtam és letöröltem a könnyeimet.

\- Miért? Mi történt? - faggatott.

\- Majd egyszer Loki! Majd egyszer elmondom! - feleltem.

\- De lehet, hogy könnyebb lenne az életed, ha elmondanád.

\- De kinek? Engem eddig senki sem hallgatott meg!

\- Most itt vagyok én! Nekem elmondhatod!

\- De ez megint más! Benned még nem bízom eléggé…

\- Miért nem bízol? - szakított félbe.

\- Mert talán leromboltad fél New Yorkot? - kérdeztem szemrehányóan.

\- Az nem én voltam, hanem a Chitauri! - válaszolta.

\- De te hoztad ide őket! - mondtam neki.

Loki nem felelt. Egyszerűen nem tudott mit visszaszólni.

\- Na, mi van? Én nyertem? - kérdeztem gúnyosan.

\- Miau… - felelte zavarosan.

Hangosan felnevettem. Erre nem tudtam másként reagálni.

\- Mi olyan vicces? - kérdezte.

\- Semmi! - feleltem.

\- Akkor min nevetsz? - kérdezte zavartan.

\- Azon, hogy legyőztelek egy szócsatában!

\- Mi? Engem nem lehet legyőzni! Engem soha senki nem győz le!

Felhorkantam. Ekkor magára nézett majd vissza rám.

\- Jó, egyszer! Nagy ügy! - kezdett duzzogni.

\- Jaj, ne kapd már fel a vizet! - mondtam és megöleltem.

\- Engedj el! - kiáltotta.

\- Mert, ha nem? - kérdeztem.

\- Megkarmollak!

\- Úgysem mered!

\- Miből veszed?

\- Ha megkarmolsz kidoblak!

Loki elcsöndesedett.

\- Utálom amikor manipulálni próbálnak! - motyogott.

Neveti kezdtem rajta, majd letettem. Olyan kis cuki néha, amellett, hogy köcsög.

\- Nem manipulállak, csak tudatom veled a szabályokat. - mondtam.

\- De ez nekem akkor is manipulálás! - húzta fel az orrát.

\- Jaj, te! - mondtam a szemeim forgatva.

Loki nem felelt és rám se nézett.

\- Nem akarod elmondani nekem, hogy miként jött össze neked Sleipnir? - kérdeztem.

Loki egy meglepett, egyben gyilkos tekintettel nézett rám.

\- Nem. - felelte.

\- Na, de kérlek! Ez olyan izgalmas! - mondtam.

\- Te se mondod el mi a családi háttered, én miért mondjam el? - kérdezte gúnyosan.

\- Nem tudom…nem akartalak megbántani, ha ez a baj… csak érdekelt…

Loki mély levegőt vett.

\- Odin megkért mikor fiatal voltam, hogy törjek be egy lovat, amit senkinek sem sikerült. Hát én se nagyon jártam sok sikerrel…végső elkeseredettségemben felvettem egy nőstény ló formáját, hátha sikerrel járok. Nos, a hatás azonnali volt, hallgatni kezdett rám és ezért én egyre gyakrabban jelentem meg így. Talán nem párzási időszakban kellett volna…Végül megtörtént a dolog az akaratom ellenére és megszületett belőle Sleipnir.

Mosolyogtam, majd megpusziltam a fejét. Meglepetten pislogott rám.

\- Ezt miért kaptam? - kérdezte értetlenül.

\- Mert most már bízom benned! Megosztottál velem egy olyan témát, ami neked nem jó emlék és ez azt jelenti megbízol bennem. Ha t bennem hát én is benned! - mondtam.

\- Köszönöm Ivana! Ez nagyon jól esik! Tudod bennem eddig senki nem bízott még meg…

\- Vajon miért…

\- Figyelj, attól hogy az ármányosság istene vagyok, még nyugodtan megbízhatnak bennem!

\- Most már elhiszem.

Loki mosolygott. Az ember azt hinné, hogy a macskákon nem látszik, ha mosolyognak, de én láttam rajta! Kicsit hátborzongató volt. Ekkor arra lettem figyelmes, hogy dorombol.

\- Miért dorombolsz? - kérdeztem kuncogva.

\- Nem tudom…ha boldog vagyok, akkor dorombolok! - felelte.

\- De ilyenkor olyan cuki vagy! - szólaltam meg és elkezdtem simogatni a hasát.

Loki hanyatt feküdt és dorombolt tovább.

\- Persze meztelenül még mindig nem akarsz látni… - mondta gúnyosan.

\- Az megint más! - feleltem a szemem forgatva.

\- És mi van, ha mégsem?

\- Loki! - szóltam rá.

\- De én cuki vagyok úgy is!

Erre nem szóltam semmit. Elkezdtem csiklandozni a hasát, amire ő hangosan felnevetett és legurult az ágyról. Most én is kinevettem. Ő nem ugrott vissza az ágyba, hanem a hasára feküdt.

\- Ez nem volt vicces! - mondta Loki.

\- De igen! - válaszoltam kuncogva.

Loki a szemeit forgatta, de kuncogott velem.

\- Ne haragudj! - mondtam és felvettem az ölembe.

\- Nem haragszom! Szép lányokra nem tudok haragudni! - felelte.

Teljesen ledöbbentem. Szerinte is szép volnék? Ezt igen ritkán hallom! Ő már a második férfi aki azt mondja szép vagyok.

\- Mi a baj? - kérdezte Loki.

\- Semmi, de én igen ritkán hallom, hogy szép lány és meglepett. - mondtam.

\- Szép vagy te, csak nem merik neked mondani.

\- Köszönöm Loki!

\- Szívesen! Cserébe elmondhatod mi volt közted és a családod között!

Sóhajtottam egyet.

\- Jó nem! Látom, hogy még nem állsz készen rá. De ha úgy döntesz én itt leszek neked! - mondta Loki.

Teljesen elérzékenyültem. Loki felajánlott nekem egy olyat, amit még senki sem! Szorosan magamhoz öleltem.

\- Köszönöm Loki! - mondtam miközben egy könnycsepp hagyta el a szemem.

\- Nagyon szívesen Ivana! - felelte Loki.

\- De… - kezdtem el miközben magam elé emeltem. - Ha még egyszer rám mersz nyitni miközben öltözök, kiraklak az utcára!

Loki hangosan felnevetett.

\- Rendben, nem fogok! - mondta. - De ne hagyd nyitva az ajtót ha öltözöl, vagy ismét belépek hívatlanul.

\- Rendben! - bólintottam rá én is és letettem az ölemből.

Ezután nem szóltunk egymáshoz. Valahogy megszakadt a téma. Ekkor megkordult a hasam. Hallottam ahogy Loki kuncog.

\- Azt hiszem mennem kéne reggelizni! - mondtam teljesen elpirulva.

\- Nem ártana! - felelte még mindig kuncogva Loki.

Felálltam és elindultam az ajtó felé.

\- Nem jössz? - kérdeztem Lokira nézve.

\- Ugyan miért? - kérdezte Loki.

\- Ha úgy van össze dobok egy kis palacsintát, ha kell csinálok neked is. - mondtam.

\- Megyek! Persze! - kiáltotta és utánam szaladt.

Kuncogtam és Loki társaságában elindultam a konyhába. Meglepetten láttam, hogy a táljából szinte semmi nem fogyott el.

\- Nem is ettél? - kérdeztem.

\- Szörnyű ez a kaja! Inkább a macskatáp! - mondta fintorogva.

\- Hát igen, ezt Melissa főzte és ő nem valami konyhatündér. - feleltem.

\- Igaz barátok! - mondta Loki kuncogva.

\- Hát igen, a barátság az ilyen! Legalábbis nálunk. Na, de most akkor süssünk-főzzünk!

\- De legalább te tudsz, szóval neked örülök!

\- Ó, köszönöm!

Ezután egymásra néztünk és mindketten nevetni kezdtünk. Hogy őszinte legyek nem tudom min, de nevettünk. Talán azon, hogy barátok lettünk és megbízunk egymásban. A barátok pedig mindenen nevetnek, akár vicces, akár nem. És mi barátok vagyunk!


	6. Családi látogatás

**_"A kötelék mely az igaz családot összefűzi, nem a vér, hanem az egymás élete iránti tisztelet s a benne lelt öröm."_**

* * *

Lassan sajnos vége a szünetnek. Pedig igazán ki sem tudtam élvezni…De miért is panaszkodok? Mi az, hogy nem tudtam kiélvezni? Igaz barátra tettem szert Lokiban! Ez már haladás. Melissa lassan tervezte, hogy hazajön, csak sajnos nekem nem szólt arról mikor is lesz ez a lassan. Nem tudtam mire számítsak, mikor nyit be, hogy megjött. Mondjuk kivételesen most itt van nekem Loki, így nem vagyok magányos! Szóval ültem a kanapén és olvastam, Loki pedig az ölemben feküdt. Ekkor megszólalt a mobilom. Loki felnézett rá. Én megnéztem ki az és lenyomtam.

\- Nem veszed fel? - kérdezte Loki.

\- Nem. - feleltem egyszerűen.

\- Miért?

\- Mert anyám keresett.

\- Ennyire rosszban vagy vele?

\- Nem kicsit.

A mobilom ismét csörögni kezdett. Ezúttal már felvettem.

\- Igen? - szóltam bele.

\- _Szia, Iva! Itt az anyád! Miért nem vetted fel az előbb?_ \- jött a hang a vonal másik végéről.

\- Szia, anya! Sajnálom, de véletlenül mellé nyomtam. Mi a baj?

\- _Miből gondolod, hogy baj van Iva?_

\- Sosem hívsz!

\- _Nos, igen. Azt akartam mondani, hogy most pont Londonban tartózkodunk én, apád és a nővéred és szeretnénk téged meglátogatni!_

\- Ó, komolyan? Milyen meglepetés! - fintorodtam el.

\- _Gondoltam, hogy meglepődsz! Szóval otthon vagy?_

\- Igen.

\- _Akkor útban vagyunk hozzád! Szia szívem, szeretlek!_

\- Én is szeretlek anyu! - mondtam és letettem.

Ezután a kanapénak vágta a telefonomat én magam pedig felvettem egy párnát és belesikoltottam. Nem tudom elhinni, hogy elmondtam, hogy itthon vagyok.

\- Mi a baj Ivana? - kérdezte Loki.

\- Képzeld Loki megfogsz ismerkedni a családommal! - mondtam idegesen miközben a párnát a falnak vágtam.

\- Ahogy látom nem a legcsodásabb dolog az életedben.

\- Utálom a családomat, ahogy ők is engem, akkor miért akarnának meglátogatni?

\- Nem tudom. Lehet, hogy helyre akarják hozni a múltat.

\- Te nem ismered a családomat. - mondtam halkan.

\- Annyira csak nem rosszak!

\- Majd meglátod, ha megérkeznek! Bár nem nagyon bánnám, ha útközben szétrobbantaná őket egy Chitauri…nincs nálad kölcsönbe egy?

\- Persze, én csak Chitaurikat hordok a bundám alatt! Várj egy percet, mindjárt leveszem és kirázok belőle kettőt neked, oké? - kérdezte gúnyosan.

\- Oké! Gyerünk! - vágtam rá.

\- Jaj Ivana! Nem hiszem el egyszerűen, hogy ilyen rosszak.

\- Pedig azok! Hidd el, te ezerszer szerencsésebb vagy, mint én!

\- Nem hiszem!

\- Akkor ne hidd! Majd meglátod! - mondtam idegesen.

Ezután behúztam egyet a falnak, amiben egy egész szép repedés maradt. Loki fájdalmasan sziszegett. Nem tudom mi volt a baja, nekem ne fájt. Ezután bementem a konyhába és kivettem a hűtőből a gyümölcslevet és öntöttem magamnak. Ittam belőle, közben zsörtölődtem magamban. A java viszont csak ekkor jött! Nem volt itthon semmi, amivel megkínálhattam volna őket. Gondoltam arra, hogy kapnak Loki macskakajájából, de inkább nem. Akkor mit fog enni szegény Loki? Szóval akkor még mehetek bevásárolni is…

XxXxX

Minden kész volt a „családom" fogadására. Volt nasi, üdítő és nyugtató nekem. Már csak a családom hiányzott. Pontosabban nem hiányzott, de ha már 10 fontot költötte rájuk illendő lenne megjelenniük! Loki ült a kanapén és nézett engem. Beálltam elé és csípőre tettem a kezem.

\- Tisztázzuk a szabályokat! Nem beszélsz, nem karmolsz, nem leszel köcsög, nem varázsolsz és akármi legyen, semmi pénzért ne menj az ölükbe!

\- Jaj Ivana, miért vagy ilyen? Miért akarnék én idegen, büdös halandók kezébe mászkálni? - kérdezte, de aztán észrevette magát. - Bocsánat!

\- Semmi gond, egyet értek veled!

Ekkor megszólalt a csengő. Itt vannak…itt állnak…na, essünk túl rajta! Felvettem a mosolygós arcomat és beálltam az ajtó elé. Ezután kinyitottam és láss csodát! A „családom" állt ott! A hideg futkosott a hátamon és hányingerem volt. Szemeim szerintem szikrákat szórtak, de mosolyogtam.

\- Anya, apa, Lisbeth! Jaj, de jó látni titeket! - mondtam hamis mosollyal.

\- Én is örülök, hogy láthatom az én kis lányomat! - mondta anyám és megölelt.

Éreztem rajta az alkohol szagot. Csodás, megint matt részeg! Vörös haja rendetlen volt, töredezett és őszült. Az arca ráncos volt, kék szemei alatt táskák voltak. Sminke összevissza volt rajta…nos, igen, anyám nem változott sokat, bár az ital eléggé megviselte.

\- Jó újra látni Iva! - lépett oda apám.

\- Én is örülök apa! - mondtam halkan.

Láttam a szemében, hogyha tehetné meg is ölne. Fekete haja már csak csomókban volt a fején, az is őszült. Barna szemei az enyéimet kémlelték. Ráncai megnőttek és beszerzett egy-két tetoválást.

\- Szia, Lisbeth! - köszöntem nővéremnek.

\- Még mindig ilyen gáz kéróban laksz? Had találom ki, barátod sincs! - mondta szemrehányóan.

Vörös haja kontyba fogva, barna szemei pedig agyon sminkelve. De meg kéne lepődnöm? Lisbeth mindig is az idegeimre ment. Egy célja volt, tönkre tenni az életemet! Ha egy fiú udvarolt nekem ő mindig tönkre tette valamivel ezt a találkozót. Örült, ha szenvedtem. Most is legszívesebben megpofoztam volna, de nem akartam a „szüleim" előtt.

\- Eltaláltad Lis. - mondtam kicsit szemrehányóan. - De gyertek beljebb!

Ők bementek egyenesen a nappaliba. Loki felnézett a kanapéról és kémlelni kezdte őket.

\- Júj, mi ez a szőrgombolyag? - kérdezte fintorogva Lisbeth.

\- Ő a macskám. - forgattam a szemeimet.

\- Köztudott, nem egészséges, ha egy macska van a kanapén! - mondta Lisbeth és egyszerűen ledobta Lokit az ágyról.

Loki amint földet ért fújtatni kezdett. Szerintem már nem tetszett neki a családom.

\- De én megszoktam neki engedni, hogy felmásszon. - feleltem miközben leültem a fotelba.

Loki az ölembe ugrott és elhelyezkedett.

\- Tanulhatnál egy kicsit Lisbethtől Iva! - szólalt meg anyám. - Sőt, lassan már Dr. Lisbethnek kell szólítanod, ugyanis idén befejezi az orvosit!

\- Tényleg? - kérdeztem rá, bár pont leszartam, hogy orvos lesz.

\- Igen, osztályelső vagyok! - dicsekedett Lisbeth. - És te, hogy haladsz?

\- Nos, mivel csak tavaly kezdtem, nekem még van pár évem. Amúgy, ha sikeresen kijárom a gimnáziumot gondolkodom egy kisállat kereskedés nyitásához, esetleg valamilyen könyvesboltban való dolgozáson, mert szeretem a könyveket.

\- Pf…azzal nem mész sokra! - mondta gúnyosan Lisbeth.

\- Hát többet fogok keresni, mint te. - válaszoltam szintén gúnyosan.

\- Hogy merészeled? - kérdezte idegesen Lisbeth.

\- Lisbeth, Iva! Elég legyen! - szólt ránk apám. - Attól függ, melyikőtök lesz híresebb! De Lisbethnek több esélye lesz.

Sóhajtottam egyet. Gondoltam, hogy a család kis kedvencét fogja védeni…

\- És mondd csak Lis! - szólaltam meg. - Te, hogy állsz a fiúk terén?

\- Ó, pár hónap és már Lisbeth Murphynek fogsz hívni! - válaszolt szemrehányóan.

\- Férjhez mész? - kérdeztem meglepetten.

\- Persze! Tudod én engem szeretnek a fiúk! Veled ellentétben… - pusmogta az utolsó mondatot.

Azt hittem megtépem. Milyen jogon beszél így velem a saját házamban? De meg kell nyugodnom…nyugodtnak kell látszanom!

\- Gratulálok… - feleltem halkan.

\- Köszönöm! Várom a bejelentést, amikor barátod lesz! - gúnyolódott tovább.

\- Igazából nemrég volt egy randim a suli legmenőbb pasijával, de még nem jöttünk össze. - mondtam.

Lisbeth itt hangosan és gúnyosan nevetni kezdett a szüleim pedig kuncogni.

\- Tényleg azt akarod, hogy ezt elhiggyük Iva? - kérdezte apám.

Láttam Lokin, hogy bármelyik percben képes lenne támadni. Én is együtt éreztem vele. Már csak egy nagyon vékony cérna tartott vissza attól, hogy nehogy megpofozzam.

\- Igazat mondok. - feleltem.

\- Ilyen szerencsétlennel, mint te, senki nem randizna! - válaszolta gúnyosan Lisbeth.

Itt magam sem tudom mi ütött belém, de felálltam és megpofoztam Lisbethet.

\- Ezt vond vissza! - szóltam rá.

\- Milyen jogon pofozol meg engem? - ugrott fel idegesen.

\- Milyen jogon ítélkezel felettem? - kérdeztem szintén idegesen.

\- Iva, elég legyen! - szólt rám anyám.

\- Nem, amíg bocsánatot nem kér! - szóltam anyámra.

\- Iva Roberts, azonnal ülj le és hagyd a nővéredet! - szólt rám apám.

\- Nem, amíg bocsánatot nem kér!

\- Én kérjek bocsánatot? Te pofoztál fel!

\- De te kezdted!

\- Miért? Fáj az igazság?

Ekkor egy újabb pofont adtam neki.

\- Te rohadt kis szajha! - kiáltotta és megkarmolta a fejemet.

Igazából nem fájt annyira, ahhoz képest, hogy hosszabb és rusnyább karmai vannak, mint Lokinak.

\- Elég volt! - üvöltött fel apám és ő is behúzott nekem egyet.

Én ettől elestem és még be is vertem a nyakamat az asztalba, ami miatt ott is kettővel több sebhelyem lett. Kész én nem bírom tovább!

\- Elég volt! Takarodjatok a házamból! - fakadtam ki.

\- És még neked áll feljebb? - kérdezte idegesen Lisbeth.

\- Gyerünk! Tűnés vagy hívom a rendőrséget! - kiabáltam hisztérikusan.

\- Hát rendben! De ne várd, hogy ezek után meghívlak az esküvőmre! - válaszolta gőgösen Lisbeth.

\- Úgyse mentem volna el, így legalább megkíméltél a kézírásod feltörésétől! - válaszoltam, ugyanis Lisbeth igazán rondán írt.

De így legalább jó helye lesz az orvosok közt! Egyik orvos sem ír érthetően, ő sem fog.

\- Rohadt kurva! - üvöltött rám és kaptam még egy pofont.

Ekkor Loki már készen állt a támadásra. Intettem neki, hogy nyugodjon meg, bár megértettem. Én is szívesen nekik ugrottam volna.

\- Elmentek még ma? - kérdeztem.

\- Máris megyünk. De ne várj ezek után látogatást tőlünk! - szólalt meg anyám.

\- Nem is vágyok rá! - feleltem.

Apám ekkor egy gyilkos pillantást vetett rám, majd kiment. Én becsaptam az ajtót és néztem magam elé. A szemem szikrákat szórt én pedig képes lettem volna gyilkolni.

\- Ivana… - jött Loki hangja.

Loki? Te jó ég, nem ijeszthetem meg! Meg kell nyugodnom!

\- Igen Loki? - kérdeztem elég nyugodtan.

\- Jól vagy? - kérdezte.

Nagy zöld szemei tele voltak aggodalommal. Nagyon megsajnáltam. Nem akartam megijeszteni.

\- Persze! Kicsit idegesen, de jól vagyok! Most pedig, ha nem bánod kitisztítanám a sebeimet! - mondtam és bementem a fürdőszobába.

Az arcom nagyjából úgy nézett ki mintha Loki megtámadott volna. Lesz mit magyaráznom Melissának, ha hazajön. Elkezdtem törölgetni a vért a sebeimről. Ki hinné, hogy Lisbeth jobban megtud karmolni, mint Loki. Csípett is, ahogy tisztítottam ki. Máig nem tudom mit ken a körmére, de hadi fegyvernek is elmenne. Vagy bármilyen maró anyagnak. Jézus, még belegondolni is szörnyű mi lehet az! Miután sikeresen kitisztítottam a sebeimet visszamentem Lokihoz. Loki a nappaliban ült és aggódva várt engem.

\- Nos, ez lett volna a családom? Mi a véleményed? - kérdeztem gúnyosan.

\- Jó tévedtem! De még mindig nem olyan rossz, mint az én életem… - felelte. - Amúgy Iva Roberts?

\- Ivana Ivy Agler! - szinte sikoltottam a nevemet.

\- Jó, sajnálom! - kezdett védekezni Loki.

\- Tudod mit? Te semmit nem tudsz az életemről! Te sosem jártál abban a cipőben, amiben én! Téged szeretett a családod még úgy is, hogy nem vér szerinti gyerek voltál! Neked mindened megvolt! Nekem mim volt? Örültem, ha maradékot kaptam! És még te akarsz engem kiosztani? Hidd el én vagyok a legnagyobb tanúja annak, hogy valakinek szörnyű élete lehet! Neked mi volt szörnyű? Nem kaptál trónt! Jaj, nehogy megsajnáljalak! Én örültem volna, ha egyszer azt mondják nekem, hogy „szeretlek", de erre nem volt példa sosem! Mostanra pedig már elegem volt abból, hogy te jobban tudod milyen a rossz gyerekkor, mert nálam jobban senki sem tudhatja! - fakadtam ki teljesen és kezdtem üvöltözni.

Loki szemében ott volt a rémület. Hirtelen nem tudta megmerjen-e szólalni. Rendben Ivana, ezt jól megcsináltad! Sírni kezdtem és berohantam a szobámba. Becsaptam magam mögött az ajtót és nem érdekelt már Loki. Csak sírtam…sírtam…sírtam…

XxXxX

Két órája szüleim látogatásának és én azóta a szobámban ülök és sírok. Nem akartam megbántani Lokit, de mégis sikerült és ez fájt…Nem akartam, de ha kiakadok mindenkit megbántok és most a legjobb barátommal tettem ezt. Akkor eddig tartott a nagy barátság…meg is érteném Lokit, ha nem akarna már a barátom lenni…Ekkor az ajtón kopogáshoz hasonló hangot hallottam. Loki lépett be.

\- Ivana. - kezdte halkan.

\- Csak azt ne mond, hogy éhes vagy, mert még véletlenül kibaszlak a szobámból. - mondtam idegesen.

\- Nem azt akartam. - mondta miközben felugrott az ágyamra. - Csak megakartam kérdezni, hogy jól vagy-e.

\- Jól vagyok. - feleltem halkan.

Loki bólintott. Szemei még mindig tele voltak félelemmel és aggodalommal. Sóhajtottam egyet.

\- Loki… - kezdtem. - Sajnálom, hogy kiabáltam, de olyan rosszul éreztem magam és le kellett vezetnem a feszültséget…nem rajtad akartam, de sajnos így sikerült…Megértem, ha már nem akarsz a barátom lenni, de kérlek bocsájts meg!

Ezután újra zokogni kezdtem. Nem akartam elveszíteni.

\- Ivana. - szólalt meg. - Nem haragszom, sőt megértelek. Én is így reagáltam volna. Megbocsájtok.

Ekkor elmosolyodtam és felkaptam az ölembe. Magamhoz öleltem szorosan.

\- Köszönöm Loki! - mondtam neki.

\- Szívesen Ivana! - válaszolta.

Ezután letettem magam elé. Mélyen a szemeibe néztem és sóhajtottam.

\- Loki, azt hiszem készen állok. - mondtam.

Loki meglepetten nézett rám.

\- Tényleg? - kérdezte.

\- Igen. - bólintottam rá. - Elmesélem mi történt velem és a családommal!


	7. Egy rémes gyerekkor

**_" Néha mindent itt hagynék, nem szólnék senkinek, csak halkan eltűnnék. De úgyis visszafordulnék!"_**

* * *

Ültem az ágyamban, Loki pedig mellettem. Elvettem egy zsepit, majd elkezdtem mesélni.

\- Nos, akiket te láttál azok nem az én szüleim voltak. Eredetileg Lisbeth az unokatesóm, anyám a nagynéném, apám pedig a nagybátyám… - kezdtem.

\- De miért, mi történt? - faggatott Loki.

\- Nos, az életem úgy indult, ahogy minden normális emberé. Csak sajnos nem úgy fejeződött be…

*Visszaemlékezés*

Az anyám kezei közt voltam. Nem voltam olyan boldog, mivel csak pár nappal születtem, de még visszavágytam a meleg, megszokott pocakba. Itt ugyanis hideg őszi idő volt és fáztam. Nem tetszett annyira a külvilág. Ekkor egy házba léptünk be…a házunkba.

\- Anyu! - jött egy vékony hangocska.

Nem tudtam mi lehet ez. Anyu? Ő az én anyukám, nem veheti el senki! De várjunk! Ez a hang nagyon ismerős volt nekem, mintha már hallottam volna anya pocakjában!

\- Szia, Tyler! - köszönt anyám.

Tyler? Ő az aki annyit énekelt nekem és annyi mesét mondott miközben én anyám hasában voltam? De hát őt szeretem!

\- Tyler ő a kishúgod Ivana Ivy! - mondta anyám. - Ivana, ő a bátyád Tyler.

Néztem a barna hajú, kék szemű kisfiút. Ő mosolygott rám szélesen.

\- Szia, Ivana! Most, hogy kint vagy, többet fogunk együtt lenni, mint eddig! Fogok neked mesélni és együtt fogunk játszani és ha bántani fognak én megvédelek, mert én vagyok a te bátyád! És én nagyon szeretlek már most téged! - mondta Tyler.

Tetszett nekem a bátyám! Tudtam, hogy mi remek barátok leszünk.

*Visszaemlékezés vége*

Ezután egy mély levegőt vettem és egy képet vettem ki a fiókomból. Az anyám volt rajta és az apám. Apám kezében Tyler, anyáméban én. Anyámnak gyönyörű vörös haja és kék szeme volt. Olyan 170 centi lehetett képről megsaccolva. Arcán látszott a boldogság, így nekem is mosolyogni kellett. Apámra néztem. Sötétbarna haja és szemei még a képről is a lelkembe láttak. Kis elegáns bajsza volt, amit emlékszem, imádtam puszilgatni, magam sem tudom miért. Egy fejjel lehetett magasabb anyámnál. És ott volt a bátyám Tyler! Huncut kis mosolya kiemelte gyönyörű türkizkék szemeit. Kis barna haja nagyon jól mutatott kerekded arcocskáján. Egy szóval, egy nagyon aranyos 3 éves volt.

\- Ők itt az igazi családom. - mondtam és Loki elé tettem a képet.

Loki kíváncsian nézegette.

\- Ő az apám Peter, az anyám Willow és a bátyám Tyler. - mondtam.

\- Milyen aranyos kis család voltatok! - mondta Loki.

\- Sajnos csak voltunk. - feleltem és egy könnycsepp jelent meg a szemem sarkában.

Sajnos folytatnom kellett a történetet.

*Visszaemlékezés*

4 éves voltam, Tyler pedig 7. Ültünk a nappaliban és játszottunk. Karácsony előtt voltunk és vártuk anyáékat, hogy hazajöjjenek, mert valami konferencián vagy mi a francon voltak. Szóval ültünk és játszottunk. Tyler arcán láttam valamiért az aggodalmat.

\- Mi a baj Tyler? - kérdeztem.

\- Anyáéknak már haza kellett volna érniük! - mondta Tyler majd felállt és a dadusunkhoz sétált. - Cierra néni, mikor jönnek anyáék?

\- Hamarosan biztos itt lesznek. - felelte Cierra.

Tyler aggódva ült le mellém.

\- Lehet, hogy csak nagy a hó és nem tudnak hazajönni. - mondtam, bár ekkorra már én is aggódtam.

\- Igazad lehet! - felelte Tyler.

Folytattuk a játékot. Az idő múlt, de anyáék nem akartak megérkezni. Eljött végül a lefekvés idő.

\- Gyere Ivana, menjünk az ágyba! - mondta Cierra.

\- De megakarom várni anyáékat! - mondtam.

\- Lehet, hogy nagyon későn érnek haza!

\- Majd elmondod nekik, hogy jó éjszakát, ha már elaludnék? - kérdeztem álmosan.

\- Igen! - felelte Cierra.

Ezután felvett az ölébe és bevitt a szobámba. Rám adta a rózsaszín kis pizsamámat és lefektetett.

\- Jó éjt Ivana! - mondta Cierra.

\- Jó éjt! - köszöntem én is.

Ekkor Tyler jött be a szobába, mivel egy szobában volt az ágyunk.

\- Jó éjt húgi! - köszönt el tőlem.

\- Jó éjt Tyler! - feleltem

Mindketten lefeküdtünk. Már majdnem aludtunk, amikor kopogásra keltünk.

\- Anyu? - kérdeztem.

\- Nézzük meg! - mondta Tyler.

A lépcsőhöz rohantunk. Meglepetten láttuk, hogy egy rendőr állt ott és Cierra pedig rázta a fejét és hőkölt hátra.

\- Sajnálom asszonyom. - mondta a rendőr.

\- Te jó ég! Hogy fogják ezt feldolgozni a gyerekek. - kezdett zokogni Cierra.

\- Mit? - kérdeztem én.

\- Ivana menj vissza az ágyadba! - szólt rám Cierra.

\- De anyut akarom! - kezdtem hisztizni.

\- Én is! - jelent meg Tyler. - Hol van anya és apa?

Cierra leguggolt elénk és mélyen a szemünkbe nézett.

\- Gyerekek, anya és apa nem jönnek haza többé… - mondta elcsukló hangon.

\- Miért, hol vannak? - kérdeztem.

\- Ugye nem? - kérdezte rémülten Tyler.

\- Sajnálom Tyler… - mondta Cierra.

\- Mit? Mi történt? - kérdeztem.

Tyler leguggolt elém. Ekkorra már az ő szemeiből is folytak a könnyek.

\- Tyler mi a baj? - kérdeztem, de ekkorra már remegtem és nekem is könnyezett a szemem.

\- Ivana. - kezdte halkan. - Anya és apa meghaltak…

*Visszaemlékezés vége*

Hangosan zokogtam. Szorítottam magamhoz a párnámat. Ezután Lokira néztem.

\- Ahogy jöttek haza kicsúszott mellettük egy kamion és lesodorta őket az útról. Apám…apám a helyszínen meghalt, anyám a kórházban műtét közben…Korábban már panaszkodtak arra, hogy veszélyes ott az út, de nem foglalkoztak vele. A kamionos is gyorsabban ment, mint kellett volna, ezért csúszott ki…A mocsok karcolások nélkül megúszta, a vérében pedig alkoholt találtak. 6 hónapra ítélték végül, de az a rohadék egy bocsánatkérésre sem volt hajlandó! És…és…és csak 6 hónap volt, amiből 4-et töltött le, mert felmentették! De a szüleimet megölte és nem kapott semmit! Miért nincs igazság? - kérdeztem sírva.

\- Nem tudom… - felelte Loki halkan.

Ezután letöröltem a könnyeimet.

\- Nos, ezután elkellet minket helyezni valahol. Nagyszüleink már nem voltak egyik ágról sem így végül nagynénémékhez kerültünk. Sosem szerettük őket, így nem voltunk tele örömmel, de nem volt mit tenni. A szenvedéseink sajnos itt kezdődtek igazán…

*Visszaemlékezés*

Álltunk Tylerrel és a szociális munkással a hatalmas ház előtt. Nekünk is nehezünkre esett elhinni, hogy a nagynénink és a nagybácsink dúsgazdagok. Ekkor a nagynénink, Alice néni rohant elénk.

\- Tyler! Ivana de jó látni titeket! - kiáltotta és magához ölelt minket.

Már ekkor áradt belőle az alkohol szag.

\- Köszönöm, hogy megkaptam a gyerekek felügyelési jogát! Nem lesz bajuk, amíg nálam lesznek! - mondta.

\- Gondoltuk. Akkor sok sikert a gyerekekhez! - mondta a munkás és elment.

Alice néni integetett neki, majd behúzott minket a házba.

\- Elment? - kérdezte egy férfi hang.

Azonnal felismertem a hangot. A nagybátyám volt az, Harold bácsi. Mellette egy vörös kislány állt és igen lenézően nézett ránk. Lisbeth volt az, az unokatestvérünk.

\- El! - felelte Alice néni.

\- Rendben! Akkor tisztázzuk a szabályokat! - lépett oda hozzánk Harold bácsi. - Ezek után csak anyának és apának hívhattok minket! A neveiteket pedig nem tarthatjátok meg! Mivel mi vagyunk a szüleitek, mi nevezünk el titeket! Te, kék szemű, állj ide!

Tyler odalépett.

\- Mi volt a neved? - kérdezte.

\- Tyler Agler. - felelte.

\- Ez nem hozzánk való név! - emelte fel a hangját „apám". - Ezután Oliver Roberts leszel!

Tyler, vagyis Oliver bólintott.

\- És neked mi a neved? - kérdezett most engem.

\- Ivana Ivy Agler. - feleltem halkan.

\- Jézusom ez a név! Honnan kukázták ezt? Olyan hülyén hangzik! - fintorgott Lisbeth.

\- Semmi baj gyöngyvirágom, nem kell így hívnod őt! - lépett oda „anya".

\- Jó, mert ezt nem is hívom majd így! - mondta gőgösen.

\- A neved ezek után Iva Roberts lesz! Világos? - kérdezte apám.

\- Igen. - suttogtam.

\- Jó! - lépett oda anyám. - De még nem végeztünk! Nálunk senki nem eszik, ha nem dolgozik meg érte, ezért dolgoznotok kell. Ha nem teszitek meg, nem fogtok enni kapni!

\- És mit kell dolgoznunk? - kérdezte Tyler.

\- Éppen, amit kitalálunk nektek! - mondta apám.

\- Most például kitakaríthatjátok a szobámat, én most lakkoztam körmöt! - mondta Lisbeth gőgösen. - De minden rendben legyen mire bemegyek!

Én és Tyler álltunk egymás mellett és egymásra néztünk.

\- Mi van? Süketek vagytok? Nyomás dolgozni! - üvöltött ránk apánk.

Mi nem mozdultunk. Ekkor a válasz két hatalmas pofon volt. Én és Tyler elestünk és fogtuk az arcunkat.

\- Takarodjatok kutyák, vagy nem lesz vacsora! - üvöltött ránk.

Én és Tyler rohantunk a szobába és sírva takarítani kezdtünk.

*Visszaemlékezés vége*

Összeszorítottam az ökleimet. Könnyezett a szemem én pedig végig simítottam az arcomat.

\- Amikor azt a pofont kaptam kiugrott az állkapcsom…Tylerrel alig tudtuk visszatenni, ők pedig kinevettek engem ahogy szenvedek… - mondtam zokogva.

\- Ezek nem emberek! - szólalt meg dühösen Loki.

\- Sajnos pedig egy fajba tartozunk. - mondtam halkan.

\- Egyébként Tylerről sosem beszélsz nekem. Mi lett vele? Vagy miért nem mesélsz róla? - kérdezte Loki.

Ekkor éreztem, ahogy a szívem dobban egy hatalmasat és szörnyen kezd fájni.

\- Tyler…Tyler nem élte túl a megpróbáltatásokat… - feleltem.

\- Ó… - mondta Loki. - Mi történt?

Sóhajtottam egyet. Itt volt az ideje a legszomorúbb dologról beszélnem…

*Visszaemlékezés*

8 éves voltam. Tylerrel ültünk a nappaliban és pihentünk. Ekkor egy sikolyra lettünk figyelmesek. Lisbeth rohant be.

\- Mi tettetek! - sikoltozott.

Hogy őszinte legyek, fogalmunk sem volt mi történt.

\- Miért mi a baj? - kérdezte Tyler.

\- A szobám sarkában ott hagytatok egy rohadt nagy pókhálót! Szedjétek le! - üvöltözött velünk.

Ekkor Tyler a kezébe nyomott egy tollseprűt.

\- Szedd le te! - mondta. - Vagy elég ügyes hozzá!

\- Hogy mered ezt mondani nekem? - kérdezte Lisbeth.

Ekkor Lisbeth egy hatalmas pofont adott Tylernek. Tyler nem volt rest, visszaadta a kölcsönt. Kuncogtam rajta. Lisbeth fogta az arcát.

\- APU! - sikoltott fel.

\- Igen szivecsém? - lépett be apa.

\- Oliver megpofozott! - mondta idegesen.

\- Igaz ez Oliver? - kérdezte apám.

\- Ő kezdte! - szólt vissza Tyler.

\- A lányomhoz akkor se nyúlsz kutya! - kiáltotta és felemelte Tylert a nyakán keresztül.

\- Tyler! - kiáltottam ijedten.

\- Adok én neked verekedést! - mondta és a falba vágta Tyler fejét.

\- Ne! - sikoltottam.

Ekkor azonban még jól orrba is vágta. Én sírni kezdtem. Ezután apám megfogta a félholt bátyámat és ledobta a lépcsőn.

\- TYLER! - sikoltottam a nevét és rohantam oda hozzá. - Tyler kelj fel! Könyörgöm kelj fel! Orvost! Apa hívj orvost!

\- Ő akarta. - mondta apám és elment.

Sírni kezdtem. A bátyám nem reagált. Nem reagált többé semmire.

*Visszaemlékezés vége*

Megfulladtam a könnyeimben. Hangosan sírtam. Egyszerűen nem tudtam abbahagyni. Loki bújt hozzám, de nem tudtam megnyugodni. De mégis meg kellett, hogy betudjam fejezni a történetet.

\- A legrosszabb azonban… - kezdtem újra hangosan zokogni. - Hogy ők sem kaptak érte semmit!

\- Ez, hogy lehet? Asgardban egy ilyenért halálbüntetés jár és tudtommal itt sem elfogadott? Mi a frászért vannak még szabadlábon, esetleg az élők sorában ezek a barmok? - kérdezte teljesen kiakadva Loki.

\- Mint már mondtam, ők nagyon gazdagok voltak…lefizettek mindenkit, aki Tyler közelébe került, és persze, hogy elhallgatták az igazságot. Végül azt mondták Tyler rosszul lett, mert játék közben véletlenül a fejére kapott egy nagyobb ütést és lezuhant a lépcsőn… - mondtam halkan.

\- Ezeket fel kell akasztani vagy lefejezni! Erre nincs mentség! Pusztuljanak az ilyen átkozott férgek! - kiáltozott Loki.

\- Tudod Loki, nem is ez volt az igazán szomorú…Ez csak a kezdet volt…kaptam én ennél erősebbet is!

Loki leült mellém.

\- Most így visszagondolva ez volt a legkisebb csapás, ami ért…Ezek után ugyanis én dolgoztam a család helyett…amíg fiatal voltam koldulnom kellett…gyakran megvertek, ha nem vittem haza megfelelő mennyiségű pénzt…Amikor pedig 16 éves lettem…akkor…akkor… - kezdtem, de nem bírtam folytatni.

\- Ivana. - tette mancsát a combomra Loki.

\- Szex rabszolgaként tartottak! - fakadtam ki.

\- Mi? - kérdezte Loki.

\- Apám barátai nem egyszer feküdtek le velem…amikor pedig terhes lettem akkor kikötöttek és addig ütötték a hasamat amíg el nem vetéltem…Ezt leginkább Lisbeth csinálta…

\- Ezek nem normálisak… - rázta a fejét Loki.

\- Tudom… - mondtam. - De az igazi csapások 17 évesen értek engem…

*Visszaemlékezés*

Ültem a szobámban és olvastam. Be voltam zárva és nem mehettem sehova. Ekkor az ajtó azonban kinyílt. Lisbeth lépett be.

\- Igen Lis? - kérdeztem.

\- Gyere szajha! Anya beszélni akar veled. - mondta és kiment.

Én letettem a könyvet és felálltam. A nappaliba mentem. Anyám nézett ott rám.

\- Iva, nem vagyok megelégedve a jegyeiddel! - kezdte.

\- Sajnálom anya, a matek nem az erősségem. - feleltem.

\- Nem érdekel! Ha még egy kettest hozol, esküszöm, hogy agyon verlek! - kiáltott rám miközben felhörpintette a bort a poharából.

Itt nem bírtam tovább.

\- Mit gondolsz, ki vagy te? Nem vagy az anyám! Hagyj lógva ezzel! - kiáltottam fel.

\- Iva Roberts vond ezt vissza azonnal! - kiáltott rám anyám.

\- Nem! És a nevem Ivana Ivy Agler! - kiáltottam és elszaladtam.

Kirohantam a házból és meg sem álltam, amíg láttam a házat. Amikor már messze volt lelassítottam. Lassan elindultam a parkba. Ahogy ott sétálgattam nagyon szép virágokat találtam. Leszedtem párat, majd tovább indultam. Egyenesen a temetőbe mentem. A temetőben bóklásztam a sírok között mígnem rátaláltam a szüleimére. Ott feküdt mellettük Tyler is. Sóhajtottam és letettem a virágot.

\- Anya, apa, Tyler… - kezdtem beszélni. - Kérlek, ne haragudjatok, de én nem tudok tovább maradni. Mennem kell tovább és élni a saját életemet. De ígérem, büszkék lesztek rám! Ezután elrohantam. Az iskolámba küldtem egy levelet, miszerint kivettek és azért jöttem el. Ezután „haza" szaladtam és bedobtam a postaládába egy levelet, amiben a következő állt:

_"Kedves családom!_

_Ezek után szeretném a saját utamat járni, ezért elmegyek Londonba szerencsét próbálni! Ha lehet ne gyertek utánam!_

_Szeretettel Iva!"_

Miután ezt bedobtam bemásztam az ablakomon és a pénzem, ami volt egy repülőjegybe fektettem. Összeszedtem némi ruhát és mindent amire úgy éreztem szükségem van. Ezután elmentem a reptérre és megvettem a jegyet Londonba. Ezután pedig elindultam ide és fellélegeztem.

*Visszaemlékezés vége*

Loki nézett engem érdeklődve.

\- Ahogy idekerültem, új iskola keresésére indultam. Végül megtaláltam az egyetemet, ahova most is járok. Felvettek és én boldogan kezdtem itt az évet. Később lakótársat kerestem, mert addig hotelokban éltem. Ekkor ismerkedtem meg Melissával, aki kedvesen „befogadott". Nem hittem volna, hogy újra találkozok a „családommal".

\- Miért hagytál nekik levelet? - kérdezte Loki.

\- Mert, ha nem hagyok, akkor kerestetnek, aminek a következménye, hogy erőszakkal hazavisznek. Ezt nem akartam. Így legalább tudják hol vagyok és leszállhatnak rólam.

\- Tudod Ivana, nehéz bevallanom, de igazad volt…Tényleg rosszabb gyerekkorod volt…sajnálom.

\- Semmi gond! Én sem hinném el magamról! - feleltem.

\- De Ivana, akármi baj van, hozzám nyugodtan fordulhatsz! Szeretnélek meghallgatni és jó is veled beszélgetni.

\- Hát Loki, most hogy ezt elmondtam, jobban érzem magam! - mosolyodtam el.

\- Tényleg? - kérdezte.

\- Igen. Köszönöm! - mondtam és megöleltem.

\- Nagyon szívesen barátom!

Nagyon jól esett! Végre volt valaki aki meghallgatott és megértett! Loki nem is olyan gonosz, mint azt hiszik. Ő egy igazán rendes fiú, csak rossz múlttal. Ha az ember megismeri rájön, hogy valójában nagyon kedves (a maga módján).

\- De Ivana! - kezdte Loki. - Most már éhes vagyok!

Nevetni kezdtem.

\- Jó, mert én is! Gyere, együnk valamit! - mondtam.

Loki bólintott. Ezután elindultunk a konyhába. Jót tett a beszélgetés! Teljesen felszabadultam és most már boldog voltam! Életem legjobb döntése volt akkor elhozni Lokit a dobozból.


	8. Váratlan vendég

**_"Sose mond, hogy rosszabb már nem jöhet, mert meglásd, jönni fog!"_**

* * *

Ültem a kanapén és olvastam az újságot. Loki ott ült mellettem és szokás szerint unatkozott.

\- Ivana unatkozok! - mondta Loki.

\- Nem tudok mit csinálni veled. - feleltem és olvastam tovább.

\- De mit csináljak? - kérdezte.

\- Mit tudom én? Szórakoztasd magad. - feleltem.

Ekkor megszólalt a telefonom. Sóhajtottam és felálltam. Elindultam, hogy feltudjam venni a telefont.

\- Halló? - vettem fel.

\- _Szia, Iva! Itt Melissa!_ \- jött a hang a vonal másik végéről.

\- Szia, Melissa? Mizujs? - kérdeztem.

\- _Csak szólni akartam, hogy megyek haza._

\- Örülök! Mivel készüljek neked?

\- _Igazából nem egyedül jövök. Jön velem Clint is._

\- Komolyan? - kérdeztem rémülten.

\- _Igen. Ma estére érünk haza, készítenél valamit enni?_

\- Persze! Várlak titeket! Szia!

\- _Szia!_

Ahogy letettem visszamentem a szobába. Loki nézett rám kíváncsian.

\- Nos, van egy jó és egy rossz hírem. - mondtam mosolyogva.

\- Kezd a jóval. - szólalt meg Loki unott hangon.

\- Melissa ma haza jön.

\- Ha ez a jó, a rossz már csak szörnyű lehet. - rázta a fejét Loki. - Csak nem ő fog főzni?

\- Nem…Hanem…izé… - dadogtam.

\- Ivana?

\- Clint is jön vele.

Loki szeme elkerekedett a rémülettől.

\- Micsoda? Ez engem megöl! - kiáltott Loki és egy gyors mozdulattal legurult a kanapéról. Odamentem a kanapéhoz és lenéztem Lokira. A nagy zöld szemei egyszerre voltak mulatságosak és ijesztőek.

\- Nem ide bújtam! - kiáltott rám.

\- Igen, látom. - feleletem. - De nem kell félned, nem hiszem, hogy felismer.

\- Biztos felfog! Rabszolgaként tartottam, biztos felismer! Jaj, mit tegyek!

\- Viselkedj úgy, mint egy macska…

\- Jobb ötletem van! Elbújok!

Ezután csak azt láttam, hogy Loki kirohan a szobából. Követtem őt egészen a konyháig, ahol belemászott a kukába.

\- Loki… - forgattam a szemeimet.

\- De Ivana te ezt nem érted! Ha rájön ki vagyok, akkor megöl! - panaszkodott Loki.

Odaléptem hozzá és felvettem az ölembe. Magamhoz öleltem.

\- Nyugi Loki, nem hagyom, hogy bántson. - mondtam.

\- Biztos? - kérdezte.

\- Biztos.

\- De félek…

\- Nem kell! - nyugtattam. - De próbálj meg rendesen viselkedni, amíg itt van!

Loki habozott egy picit, de bólintott.

\- Klassz! De akkor most segíts elpakolni!

\- Macska vagyok, mit vársz tőlem?

\- Varázslattal segíthetsz!

\- De lusta vagyok…

\- Mit is várhattam volna őkelmétől? - kérdeztem gúnyosan és elengedtem.

Loki egy ijedt nyávogással a földre esett.

\- Lehetne, hogy a közeljövőben ezt elkerüljük? - kérdezte durván.

\- Had gondolkodjam…nem! - vágtam rá egy gúnyos mosollyal.

\- Gondoltam… - felelte Loki a szemeit forgatva.

Én nem is próbáltam figyelni rá. Inkább készültem Clint és Melissa fogadására.

XxXxX

Mostam fel a nappaliban. Loki ült a kanapén és arról mesélt nekem, milyen volt neki az érzés, amikor el akarta foglalni New Yorkot. Más esetben talán érdekelt volna, de most nem, sőt most kifejezetten idegesített.

\- …És ekkor megjelent Hulk! Hogy megijedtem-e? Nem mondanám! Sőt, az erőmmel egyenesen földbedöngöltem! És az a hang, ami kijött a tork…ott kihagytál egy foltot! - szólt közben.

Én itt egy mély levegőt vettem. Ezután megfogtam Lokit és a folt mellé dobtam.

\- Ha zavar, akkor nyald fel! - mondtam szemrehányóan.

\- Mi? Csak nem képzeled, hogy én, egy herceg ilyet csinál? Ez gusztustalan! - panaszkodott.

\- Le se tagadhatnád, hogy herceg vagy… - forgattam a szemem, majd folytattam a takarítást.

Lassan haladtam, mivel őkelme nem volt hajlandó segíteni nekem. És még vásárolnom és főznöm is kell! Ó, hogy az a…

XxXxX

Kész voltam mindennel. Már csak Melissa és Clint hiányzott. Fáradtan dőltem le a kanapéra.

\- Ivana!

Ezt nem hiszem el…

\- Ha azt mondod, hogy éhes vagy, akkor meg is öllek! - nyögtem fel.

\- Hozzak kést? Ugyanis az vagyok! - jött a gúnyos válasz.

\- Akkor várjál és majd kapsz később. - feleltem és lehunytam a szemeimet.

\- De Ivana, én most vagyok éhes! - nyafogott tovább.

\- Majd eszel, ha Melissa és Clint megérkeznek.

\- De az mikor lesz?

\- Mit tudom én! Úgy kérdezed, mintha rajtam múlna!

\- Ki tudja?

Gyilkos tekintettel néztem Lokira.

\- Na, most fuss, vagy agyon váglak! - mondtam.

Loki gúnyosan nevetni kezdett.

\- Komolyan mondtam. - váltottam komolyra a hangom.

\- Jó, elhiszem! - jött a gúnyos válasz.

Ekkor kopogtak. Megérkeztek.

\- Rendben, ezek szerintem ők. Szóval viselkedni! - mondtam Lokinak.

\- Jól van! - válaszolta remegve.

Az ajtó elé álltam. Mély levegőt vettem majd kinyitottam. És igazam volt, tényleg ők voltak!

\- Melissa! - kiáltottam és megöleltem.

\- Szia, Iva! - ölelt vissza, majd elengedett és a fiúra mutatott. - Ő a bátyám, Clint!

\- Szia, Clint! - köszöntem.

\- Üdv! - bólintott Clint. - Iva, ugye?

\- Ivana, de a barátaimnak Iva vagyok. - mondtam mosolyogva. - Gyertek beljebb!

Melissa és Clint belépett. Ezután Melissa ijedten meredt az arcomra.

\- Te jó ég! Mi lett az arcoddal? - kérdezte Melissa.

\- Esküszöm, a macskának semmi köze hozzá! Amúgy megbotlottam és az asztalnak estem. - védekeztem és hazudtam egyszerre.

\- Jaj, te szegény! - rázta a fejét.

\- Itt van macska? - kérdezte Clint.

\- Igen, neki van egy macskája… - mutatott rám Melissa.

\- Szeretem a cicákat! - mosolygott Clint. - Mi a neve.

\- Loki. - vágtam rá.

Clint egy kissé ijedt és érdeklődő tekintetet vetett rám. Sóhajtottam egyet.

\- Azért, mert úgy néz ki, mint Loki. - magyaráztam.

\- Hol van? - kérdezte Clint.

\- A kanapén volt az előbb. - mutattam a nappali felé.

Clint és Melissa elindultak a nappaliba. Én lassan követtem őket. Loki még mindig a kanapén volt.

\- De aranyos! - kiáltott Clint, amikor meglátta.

Loki felemelte a fejét és remegni kezdett. Láttam rajta, hogy aggódik.

\- Óvatosan Clint! Fél az idegenektől! - próbáltam Loki segítségére sietni.

Clint azonban ekkorra már Loki mellett állt és simogatta a fejét. Ezután felemelte és az ölébe fektette. Mélyen a zöld szemeibe nézett.

\- Tényleg hasonlít Lokira! - szólalt meg. - Én már csak tudom…

\- Jaj, Clint! Ne azzal a döggel foglalkozz! Inkább had mutassam meg a szobádat! - mondta Melissa.

\- Melissa, amíg egy házban éltünk nem lehetett macskám, mert nem hagytad. Most kérlek, had macskázzam ki magam! - jött Clint nyers válasza.

Láttam, hogy Loki igencsak küzd, hogy ne nevessen. Tudtam, hogy nem fogja sokáig bírni.

\- Szerintem tényleg menj Melissával! - léptem oda. - Lokinak úgyis enni kell adnom!

\- Rendben! - mondta Clint, majd az ölembe adta Lokit.

Ezután gyorsan a konyhába mentem vele. Letettem a földre és körülnéztem. Clint és Melissa zárt ajtók mögött voltak. Sóhajtottam hangosan.

\- Tiszta a levegő. - mondtam.

És, ahogy ezt kimondtam, Loki nevetni kezdett.

\- Te jó ég! Alig bírtam ki! - mondta Loki miután megnyugodott.

\- El hiszem. - feleltem miközben öntöttem neki egy kis tápot.

Loki odalépett a tálhoz.

\- Mikor szokhatok le erről az izéről? - kérdezte fintorogva Loki.

\- Ha visszaváltoztál. - mondtam gúnyosan.

\- Ezek szerint még legalább 4000 évig ezen kell élnem… - sóhajtott Loki.

\- Mennyi? - kiáltottam ijedten.

\- Tudod drágám, mi Asgardban 5000 évig, vagy nagyjából addig élünk. Én jelenleg 1048 éves vagyok, szóval még legalább 4000 évem van. - rántott vállat Loki.

\- Mennyi vagy? - kérdeztem sokkosan.

Loki sóhajtott.

\- 1048. És nem, nem vagyok öreg! - felelte miközben enni kezdett.

\- 4000 év? Hol fogok én annyit élni? - kérdeztem idegesen.

Loki kuncogott. Én csak sóhajtottam és elindultam a szobámba. Útközben belebotlottam Clintbe.

\- Ó, bocsánat! - mondtam.

\- Semmi gond! - felelte. - Ugye majd macskázhatok én is Lokival?

Kicsit megijedtem a kérdéstől. De valahogy nem tudtam elutasítani.

\- Persze! - vágtam rá. - De nem nagyon szereti az idegeneket, szóval…

\- Ó, engem majd megszok! - mondta Clint.

Én idegesen bólintottam. Ennél rosszabb nem is nagyon történhetett velem. Már csak Lokit sajnáltam jobban, akinek az ellenségével kellett megosztoznia egy házon. Jaj, csak ki ne derüljön ez, vagy nekem és Lokinak is annyi!

_Clint macskaimádatát tesóm találta ki és nekem is megtetszett, ezért került bele. Loki életkorát pedig egy képen láttam, az onnan van!_


	9. Szünet vége és újrakezdése

_**"Ha hív a kötelesség, hát menni kell. Ám veszélyes, ha két nagy ellenséget magára kell hagyni egy házban több órára!"**_

* * *

Véget ért a tavaszi szünet. Hatalmas fájó szívvel vittem végig az utolsó napot, főleg a sok házi miatt, amit az utolsó napon csináltam meg. De ami a legnehezebb volt, Clintet és Lokit egy házban hagyni egyedül egy egész napra. Mielőtt suliba mentem volna, még kioktattam Lokit.

\- Akármi történjék, könyörgöm ne szólalj meg! - könyörögtem.

\- Szólalna a rosseb! Ha megszólalok meghalok és nem egy macskatestben szeretnék meghalni! - köpött Loki.

\- Figyelj, én csak próbállak megóvni, de ha te így fogadod a segítséget, akár magadra is hagyhatlak, tudsz magadra vigyázni! - fakadtam ki.

\- Ivana… - kezdte Loki a maga gőgös hangján.

\- Jó, bocsánat! - kiáltott Ivana. - Csak félek…hisz egyedül hagylak Clinttel és nem akarom, hogy bármi bajod legyen...

\- Ivana…Ivana…Ivana… - csóválta a fejét Loki. - Miatta te csak ne aggódj! Mert, ha aggódsz, akkor én is aggódni fogok és akkor beszélni fogok. Szóval te inkább koncentrálj a matekra!

\- Köszi az emlékeztetőt! - mondtam gúnyosan.

Ekkor az órára néztem. Sóhajtottam egyet.

\- Ne aggódj! Jól leszek! - mondta halkan Loki.

\- Remélem is. - feleltem és elindultam kifelé a szobámból.

Az ajtóban Melissa és Clint álltak. Ahogy odaértem Melissa végig nézett rajtam.

\- Na, végre! Már azt hittem nem jössz! - kiáltott fel.

\- Nem is nagyon akartam… - feleltem gúnyosan.

\- Jaj, Mel, hagyd már szegényt! - szólt húgára Clint.

Melissa duzzogni kezdett. Én kuncogtam majd Clinthez fordultam.

\- Ne sokat cicázz Lokival. Nem az a fajta, aki szereti a sok kényeztetést. - mondtam neki.

\- Rendben! - felelte egy ostoba vigyorral.

Én sóhajtottam, majd a dzsekimért nyúltam.

\- Iva siess, vagy elkésünk! - siettetett Melissa.

Én gyorsan felkaptam a táskám, majd elindultunk. Egész úton egy szót se szóltunk egymáshoz. Csak lassan mentünk egymás mellett. Mikor beértünk a suliba Melissát szó szerint körbeugrálták. Én a szekrényem felé vettem az irányt.

\- Iva! Iva! - hallottam a nevemet.

Megfordultam és ekkor egy erős ölelést éreztem. Ekkor már tudtam ki az.

\- Szia, Marion! - köszöntem neki.

\- Jaj, Iva annyira hiányoztál! - mondta miközben elengedett.

\- Te is Marion. - feleltem. - Hogy telt a szünet?

\- Csodásan! Annyi minden történt, hogy el se tudom most mondani! És neked? - hadart.

\- Szokásosan…

Marion érdeklődve figyelt rám. Én csak legyintettem.

\- Inkább gyere, ne késsünk az óráról! - mondtam.

Marion gyanakodva figyelt, ami zavart. Majd hirtelen egy idióta mosolyt villantott.

\- Oké! - kiáltotta és a terem felé kezdett vonszolni.

Én nem is tudtam reagálni, csak követtem Mariont. Odabent leültük. Marion magyarázott valamit, de én nem figyeltem. Inkább Lokin járt az eszem. Mi van, ha megszólal? Mi van, ha Clint rájön? Csak így kavarogtak benne az érzések.

\- Iva! Iva figyelsz te rám? - hallottam Marion hangját.

\- Mi? Tessék, figyelek! - mondtam ahogy feleszméltem.

\- Jó, akkor mit mondtam? - kérdezte gúnyosan.

\- Hát…őőő…hát ő…uh…

\- Valami baj van? - kérdezte Marion.

\- Bocsánat! Ezer bocsánat, de egyszerűen nem tudok koncentrálni! - kezdtem védekezni.

\- Szerelmes vagy?

\- Mi? Nem dehogy! Csak más zavar… - feleltem.

\- És ez a „más" nem tartozik rám? - kérdezte.

\- Nem érted…

\- Családi probléma?

\- Az.

\- Akkor nem zavarlak.

Marion mindig is tudta, hogy a családomról nem beszélek szívesen, ezért nem hozta fel ezt a témát. S ekkor jött az ítélet hangja…becsengő matekórára. Volt egy furcsa érzésem. Matek óra…nem jöhetett volna jobbkor. Na, de mikor van olyan pillanat, amikor örülök a mateknak?

Ahogy a terem megtelt és a tanár is megérkezett - nem mintha bántam volna, ha elcsúszik egy halálos pocsolyán - de hát mikor segít nekem az ég?! A tanár úr leült…magyaráz.

Mi? Mi…az Isten? Jól van Ivana, nyugi van, nyugi van! A matek gyűlöletébe még nem halt bele senki…bár jobban belegondolva, lehetek én az első…

Érzem, ahogy megtelik az elmém tudással! Az energia, amit akkor érzel, ha érted a matekot! Érzem a bizsergést a hasamba…ja nem, csak éhes vagyok. Figyelek! Jé, ez a toll, vajon mindig ilyen volt? Olyan érdekes…

Felnézek a táblára…vagyis arra az izére, ami az előbb még tábla volt, de most furcsa volt, ahogy a kréta belepte…különféle furcsa jelek voltak rajta. Én ezt már nem bírtam és felraktam a kezem.

\- Tanár úr! Ezek hieroglifák? - kérdeztem.

A tanár szúrós tekintettel nézett rám. Tudtam, most meghalok.

\- Ezek matekpéldák, Miss. Agler. - mondta.

\- EZEK MATEKPÉLDÁK?! - kiáltottam fel meglepetten.

Az egész osztály röhögni kezdett. Jól van Ivana! Járasd le magad, úgy kell azt!

\- Miss. Agler! Ugye ezt nem gondolta komolyan? - kérdezte a tanár.

\- De ez halál komoly kérdés volt. - mondtam komolyan.

A tanár a tenyerébe temette az arcát. A többiek meg nevettek tovább.

\- Ne haragudjon meg kisasszony, de ön reménytelen eset a matekban! - rázta a fejét a tanár.

\- Nem haragszom…igazából ezt tudtam. - feleltem.

A tanár ekkor az asztalára csapott, amitől az osztály megnémult. Majd újra a tábla felé fordult és mintha nem is történt volna semmi, magyarázott tovább. Én pedig egy szépen rögtönzött lendülettel lefejeltem a padot és úgy döntöttem, óra végéig így maradok.

XxXxX

A következő óra biológia volt. Tanárnő nem volt, így a helyettesítő tanár, olyat tett, amit még előtte senki. Megengedte, hogy játszunk! Végül az activiti mellett döntöttünk és írtunk papírokra feladatokat a rajz/körülírás/mutogatás kategóriába. Először a „drága" Elizabeth lépett előre. Húzott egy kártyát, majd nagyot sóhajtott. Ezután egy lapért nyúlt.

\- Szóval rajzolni fog! - súgtam oda Marionnak.

\- Nem olyan jó rajzos, szóval ez nehéz lesz! - jött a válasz.

Körülbelül 10 percig szenvedhetett, majd felénk fordította a lapot. Egy kör volt rajta, amiben volt két pont és az alján egy lefelé kunkorodó vonal.

\- Ez meg mi a bánat? - kiáltottam fel.

\- Pont az! Te jössz! - mondta nekem.

Kellett nekem felkiáltanom. Felálltam és húztam egy lapot.

Rajz: Ház

Mutogatás: Macska

Körülírás: Ellenség

Rosszabbkor nem is húzhattam volna ki ezt a kártyát. Előtört belőlem a pánik, izzadni kezdtem és remegni. Hányingerem volt és forgott velem a világ, szívem hevesen vert. Újra Loki és Clint járt az eszemben.

\- Jól érzi magát, kedves? - kérdezte az idősödő helyettesítő tanár.

Nyeltem egyet mielőtt válaszoltam.

\- Igen. - bólintottam, de még mindig remegtem.

Ezután elővettem egy papírt és elkezdtem rá rajzolni. Hirtelen még erősebbek lettek az érzések. Szédültem és levegőt se kaptam rendesen. Ziháltam és izzadtam.

\- Kisasszony, jól van? - kérdezte a tanár.

Válaszolni már nem tudtam, mert térdre rogytam és teljes testemben remegtem. Nem bírtam tovább, kijött rajtam a pánik roham. Izzadtam és hányingerem volt. A hasam görcsölt én pedig szédültem. A mellkasom fájt és levegőt is alig tudtam venni. Olyan volt, mint egy álom. Láttam az osztálytársaim rémületét. Marion és Melissa rohantak oda hozzám.

\- Iva, nyugalom! Nyugalom! - hallottam Mariont.

Azonban nem tudtam megnyugodni. A szívem egyre hevesebben vert és egy kis zsibbadást éreztem a testemben. Kezdtem elképzelni, hogy meghalok.

\- Iva semmi baj! - jött Melissa hangja.

Közben az igazgatónő és az iskolaorvos is beszaladt, akikért valamelyik osztálytársam szaladt el. Az orvos hozzám rohant.

\- Jól van! Semmi baj! Csak egy pánik roham. - mondta halkan. - Próbálj lehiggadni.

\- Iva, vegyél mély levegőt! - hallottam Mariont.

Vettem egy mély levegőt, majd kifújtam. Ezt még megismételtem párszor és kezdtem megnyugodni. De ekkor jött az utolsó csapás, a szédülés erősebb lett és aztán már csak annyit éreztem, hogy elvesztem az egyensúlyom és eldőltem. Majd csak a sötétségre…

XxXxX

\- Iva! Iva ha hallasz kelj fel!

A nevemet hallottam. Nem tudtam ki lehet az, mert nem ismertem fel rögtön a hangot. Igazából azt se tudtam hol lehetek, nem, hogy ki szólongat. Aztán kinyitottam a szemeimet. Kissé megbántam, mert egy erős lámpával találtam szemben magam. Ezután oldalra fordítottam a fejemet. Az igazgatóiban voltam. Felettem Marion, Melissa, az iskolaorvos és az igazgatónő állt.

\- Mi történt? - kérdeztem miközben megpróbáltam felülni.

\- Maradj még! - mondta az iskolaorvos és visszafektetett.

\- Pánik rohamod volt, aztán elájultál. - mondta Marion. - Nagyon megijesztettél minket.

\- Most már jól vagyok, mehetek órára. - feleltem és felültem.

Nekem aztán nem hiányzott a kórház vagy bármi ilyen! A vége az lesz, hogy behívatják a „szüleimet" és abból csak a cirkusz lesz.

\- Nem maradhat így itt. Pihennie kell! - mondta az igazgató. - Szeretném, ha inkább haza menne vagy elmenne orvoshoz.

\- Jól vagyok, semmi bajom! - védekeztem.

\- Inkább menjen haza. Miss. Barton majd hazakíséri. - mondta az igazgatónő.

Sóhajtottam egyet. Valahol megkönnyebbültem, de valahol féltem. Vajon mi vár rám otthon? Melissa megfogta a kezem és óvatosan felsegített. Kicsit nehéz volt felállnom, de amúgy tudtam sétálni. Melissa óvatosan kivezetett az igazgatóiból és elindultunk a folyosón lassan. Sok érdeklődő tekintet követett minket, de én próbáltam nem is figyelni rájuk. Mikor kiértünk az ajtón Melissa törte meg a csöndet.

\- Felhívtam Clintet, tudja, hogy jövünk. - mondta halkan.

\- Te is maradsz? - kérdeztem halkan.

\- Nem, nekem itt kell lennem a suliban. De Clint majd vigyáz rád! - mondta Melissa.

Bólintottam. Az út nagyon hosszúnak tűnt, pedig a sok rövidítésnek hála, csak 5 perc volt. Ahogy odaértünk Melissa kinyitotta az ajtót és óvatosan besétált velem. A következő pillanatban Clintet láttam meg elénk jönni.

\- Iva, Melissa hívott, hogy mi történt. Jól vagy? - kérdezte Clint.

Felemeltem sápadt fejem és bólintottam egy kicsit.

\- Nekem vissza kell mennem a suliban. Clint, kérlek nagyon vigyázz rá! - mondta aggódva Melissa.

\- Fogok, csak ne aggódj! - mondta Clint, majd óvatosan az ölébe vett. - Most menj, ne késs el a következő óráról.

Melissa bólintott, majd nehéz szívvel elhagyta a házat. Engem Clint egyenesen a szobámba vitt. Loki az ágyamon feküdt. Rémült arcot vágott, amikor meglátott. Ezután Clint óvatosan az ágyamba helyezett.

\- Pihenj kicsit. Hozhatok valamit? - kérdezte Clint.

\- Nem kell…csak pihenek egy kicsit és jobban leszek. - feleltem.

\- Azért én hozok egy kis borogatást. - mondta és kiment a szobámból.

\- Ivana. - jött Loki aggódó hangja.

Oldalra fordítottam a fejem. Belenéztem Loki zöld szemeibe.

\- Mi történt? - kérdezte Loki.

\- Pánik rohamom lett az órán. - feleltem.

Loki nem mondott semmit, csak mellém feküdt és dorombolni kezdett. Ekkor az ajtó újra nyílt és Clint jött be egy borogatással. Ahogy a fejemre tette megállt egy percre.

\- Iva, te nagyon forró vagy! Nem vagy lázas? - kérdezte.

\- Nem tudom. - feleltem.

\- Én hozok egy lázmérőt. Te pedig csak pihenj.

Bólintottam. És ekkor nem is tettem mást, csak behunytam a szemeim és pihenni próbáltam.

XxXxX

Sajnos belázasodtam. Hogy ez a pánik roham mellékhatása, vagy alapból lappangott bennem valami, azt nem tudom. Csak azt, hogy most nekem újra kezdődik a szünet. Legalábbis amíg meg nem gyógyulok. Melissa próbálta nekem leadni az órán tanultakat, miután haza ért, de én nem nagyon értettem. Végül Melissa és Clint úgy döntöttek, hogy nekem húsleves kell, hogy meggyógyuljak így elmentek vásárolni. Én és Loki maradtunk a házban. Nem beszéltünk egymáshoz, mert mindent megértettünk a másik mozdulatából. Ekkor a csengőt hallottam. Nehezen felálltam és elindultam. Azt hittem Marion és Clint értek haza, csak nem vittek kulcsot. Ám nagy meglepetésemre nem ők voltak. Az ajtóban ugyanis Shane állt.

\- Shane? Ó, szia! - mondtam meglepetten. - Mi járatban?

\- Szia, neked is! - felelte mosolyogva. - Csak kíváncsi voltam, hogy vagy és elhoztam ezt! - mondta és átadott egy füzetet. A füzeten csak azért lepődtem meg nagyon, mert az enyém volt. Az én verses füzetem, amibe a verseimet írtam.

\- Köszönöm! - mondtam, ahogy átvettem. - Amúgy jól vagyok, csak belázasodtam…

\- Lázas vagy? - kérdezte aggódva. - Kár, pedig ki akartalak hívni sétálni.

Nagyon meglepődtem ezen, sőt el is pirultam. Shane velem akart sétálni. Ó, Istenem!

\- De, ha már így alakult, akkor elhalaszthatnánk addigra, amíg meggyógyulsz? Mit szólsz? - kérdezte.

Nekem elakadt a szavam. De erőt vettem magamon és megszólaltam.

\- Igyekszem akkor meggyógyulni. - feleltem.

Erre Shane kuncogni kezdett. Ezután közelebb hajolt és megpuszilta a homlokomat. Elpirultam és megszólalni se tudtam.

\- Gyógyulj meg hamar! Szia! - köszönt el.

\- Igyekszem! - kiáltottam utána. - Szia! - suttogtam tovább.

Ezután bezártam az ajtót. Ahogy bementem felkiáltottam.

\- EZ AZ!

\- Mi történt? - kérdezte Loki.

Lenéztem rá.

\- Képzeld, ha meggyógyulok, akkor randira megyek! - kiáltoztam izgatottan.

\- Nos, akkor az igen sokára lesz, ha nem mászol vissza az ágyba. - mondta Loki, úgy mintha témát akarna váltani.

Sóhajtottam, de éreztem benne az igazságot. Ezután lefeküdtem az ágyba, Loki pedig a mellkasomra feküdt. Ekkor már csak egy dologra koncentráltam: A gyógyulásra!


	10. Hosszas betegeskedés

_**"A betegség egyik hátránya, hogy kénytelenek vagyunk többet foglalkozni magunkkal, mint azokkal, akiket szeretünk."**_

* * *

Már 3 teljes napja feküdtem az ágyban mikor rájöttem, gyógyulni nem akarok. És csak egy dolgon járt a fejem: Így nem lesz randim Shanenel! Feküdtem az ágyon egyedül…ilyenkor nagyon unatkoztam. De volt, hogy Loki méltatott benyomni királyi alfelét, hogy ne legyek egyedül, de ő is inkább Clint elől menekült, ezért jött be mellém. Szép kis hála azok után, amit érte tettem.

\- Ivana, igazán meggyógyulhatnál már! - jegyezte meg egyszer.

\- Miért? - kérdeztem meglepetten. Azt tudtam, hogy én megakarok gyógyulni, de hogy ő is azt akarja, hogy meggyógyuljak, arra álmomban nem számítottam.

\- Mert most Clinttel vagyok egész nap! Ő pedig szeretget, simogat, játszik velem és ölelget…és ami a legrosszabb, hogy kezdem élvezni! - panaszkodott.

\- Önös érdekeid határtalanok! - mondtam gúnyosan. - Bár mit is várjak egy elkényeztetett hercegtől, aki maga a legkényesebb állat, egy macska testében él.

\- Még egy ilyen humor és fejeden a dudor! - szólalt meg Loki.

\- Úgy falhoz kenlek, hogy ijedtedben németül fogsz beszélni és le államvizsgázol!

\- Még egy ilyen mendemonda és beleváglak a betonba! - fenyegetett tovább.

\- Hogy Odin adna neked kecskefejet!

\- Na! Ez már azért durva! - állított le Loki. - El tudsz engem képzelni kecskefejjel? Milyen morbid fantáziád van neked Ivana?

\- Ez morbid? Akkor mit mondjak arra, hogy te meg 8 lábú lovat szülsz? - kérdeztem meglepetten. - Tényleg, az nem fájt?

\- Mintha már korábban megjegyeztem volna, hogy ezt a témát kerüld… - nézett rám gyilkos tekintettel.

Én bólintottam egy alig észrevehetőt. Ezután csöndben voltunk.

\- De amúgy, nagyon fájt. - törte meg a csöndet Loki.

Elmosolyodtam ezen a kijelentésen. Ekkor nyílt az ajtó és Melissa lépett be rajta.

\- Iva, kész a reggeli. Mit gondolsz, ki tudsz jönni megenni, vagy behozzam? - kérdezte.

\- Ki megyek! - feleltem.

Ezután felálltam. Kicsit megszédültem, ami furcsa volt, mert akármilyen beteg voltam, sose szédültem, ha felálltam. Próbáltam nem is foglalkozni vele. Kibotorkáltam a konyhába, ahol Clint már az asztalnál ült. Bólintott, ahogy meglátott, mivel beszélni nem tudott a sok étel miatt a szájában. A pulthoz léptem, ami megvolt tömve pirítóssal, tojással és műzlivel. Nem is tudtam mit egyek, nem kívántam semmit.

\- Meg ne próbáld! - hallottam Melissa hangját.

Kicsit megugrottam. Csak ekkor tűnt fel, hogy Loki ott áll mellettem és nézegeti az ételeket. Mintha direkt kísértené a sorsot, közelebb lépett az ételhez.

\- Loki, takarodj onnan! - szólt rá Melissa.

Meguntam a veszekedést így megfogtam Lokit és letettem a földre. Ő egy kicsit morcos pillantást vetett rám, majd arrébb ment.

\- Egyszer még megfojtom ezt a macskát! - morgolódott Melissa.

\- Jaj, Mel, hagyd már! Nem tehet róla, hogy szórakozik. - kelt Loki védelmére Clint.

\- Mi lenne, ha egyszer engem védenél Clint? - fakadt ki Melissa.

Én hallgattam őket, de ekkor újra szédülni kezdtem. Pontokat láttam és kisebb légszomjam lett. Éreztem, ahogy elfogy minden erőm. Tudtam mi következik!

\- Srácok! - szólaltam meg halkan. - Azt hiszem el fogok ájulni...

És a következő dolog amire emlékszem, hogy dőlök és elsötétedik előttem a világ.

XxXxX

Ébredeztem. Fogalmam nem volt hol lehetek, csak annyit tudtam, hogy szörnyen fáj a fejem. Amikor a szemem kinyitottam, akkor is csak a fényt láttam magam felett. Dörzsöltem a szemem hátha többet látok, bár jobb nem lett.

\- Iva! - hallottam egy ismerős hangot.

A következő percben éreztem, amint valaki magához ölel és egy nagy adag szőkés barna haj terítette be az arcom.

\- Szia, Melissa! - köszöntem halkan.

\- Jaj, Iva! Annyira megijesztettél! - mondta Melissa miután elengedett. - Azt hittem már fel se kelsz!

\- Miért, hány órája aludtam? - kérdeztem unottan.

\- Iva, egy hete kómában vagy! - mondta Melissa.

\- Hogy mióta?! - ugrottam fel ijedten fekvőből ülő helyzetbe. - Mi történt?

\- Hát elájultál és mi behoztunk Clinttel, de az egyik gyógyszerre rosszul reagáltál és anafilaxiás sokkot kaptál. Leállt a szíved és alig lehetett megmenteni az életed. 5 percig halott voltál. Majd miután visszahoztak azonnal kómába estél. Az orvosok azt mondták csoda, ha túléled. És most itt vagy és én sajnálom! Ha tudom, hogy allergiás vagy a gyógyszerre nem adatom be neked! - kezdett sírni Melissa.

Nagyon meglepődtem. Melissa kemény csaj volt, talán ha egyszer láttam sírni, de mos teljesen ki volt akadva. Sóhajtottam egyet.

\- Semmi baj Mel! - mondtam. - Én se tudtam, hogy bármire allergiás lennék.

Melissa rám nézett. Kíváncsi kék szemei engem fürkésztek.

\- Tényleg? - kérdezte.

Bólintottam. Tényleg nem tudtam, hogy allergiás vagyok valamire is. Ekkor egy orvos lépett be. Kicsit megijedt, amikor meglátott.

\- Kisasszony, jól érzi magát? - kérdezte miközben odasietett hozzám.

\- Persze. - bólintottam. - Mikor mehetek ki?

Az orvos meglepett pillantással nézett rám.

\- Kisasszony, ön 5 percig halott volt! Nem engedhetjük ki ilyen könnyen! - rázta a fejét az orvos. - De most vért kell vennem.

\- Vért?! - sápadtam el. - Én félek a tűktől!

\- Akkor ne nézz a bal kezedbe. - hallottam Melissa hangját.

Máig nem tudok belegondolni miért nem hallgattam rá. Felemeltem a bal kezem és egy hatalmas infúziós cső volt bennem. Étitek: BENNEM!

\- TŰ! - ment fel a hangom magas C-be.

Majd újra éreztem az ismerős érzést. Megint elájultam.

XxXxX

Ismét ébredeztem. Ekkor már egy másik szobában voltam. Ahogy oldalra pillantottam egy virágcsokrot láttam meg magam mellett. De vajon kitől kaphattam? Nem igazán volt időm gondolkodni, mert egy nővér lépett be.

\- Kérem, hány napig voltam öntudatlan? Három? Négy? Esetleg több?

\- Körülbelül 10 percig kisasszony. - válaszolta a nővér.

Sóhajtottam egyet. Legalább most nem napokig!

\- Elnézést! - szóltam oda. - Ki hozta ezt a csokrot?

\- Ó, nem mutatkozott be, szóval név szerint nem tudom ki, csak annyit, hogy fekete haja volt és igen udvariasan viselkedett. - mondta a nővér.

\- Fekete haj? - mondtam halkan. - Nem rémlik senki.

\- Ó, igen udvarias férfi volt és azt üzente, hogy gyógyuljon meg hamar!

\- Férfi? - kérdeztem vissza.

Magamban csak azon gondolkodtam, hogy nem Loki lehetett-e. De nem, mert Odin varázslatát nem tudja megtörni…de akkor ki…

\- Igen, egy férfi. Miért, nincs jó kapcsolata az illetővel? - kérdezte a nővér.

\- Jaj nem! Nem az! Csak lehet tudom ki az illető, de rá nem is számítottam itt! - hazudtam.

A nővér értetlenül nézett, majd bólintott. Ezután közelebb lépett és a szívmonitorom, amit csak akkor vettem észre, hogy ott van, kezdte vizsgálni.

\- Melissa nincs itt? - kérdeztem.

\- Kicsoda? - nézett rám értetlenül a nővér.

Sóhajtottam.

\- Tudja, szőkés barna félhosszú haj, kék szem, magas, vékony alkat... - soroltam.

\- Ó, Miss Barton! Ő haza ment. - mondta a nővér, majd mellém lépett. - Most megmérném a vérnyomását!

Én bólintottam. Ő a kezem közé tekerte azt az izét és mérni kezdte a vérnyomást.

\- Hányan látogattak meg amíg nem voltam magamnál? - kérdeztem.

A nővér elgondolkodott.

\- Nos, itt volt a fekete hajú illető, Miss Barton és a bátyja, akkor egy szőke hajú, kék szemű lány és egy szőke hajú, kék szemű fiú.

\- Shane és Marion is meglátogattak? - kérdeztem halkan.

\- Nem ismertem őket, de lehet. - felelte a nővér.

Bólintottam. Miután megmérte a vérnyomásom kiment és újra egyedül maradtam a szobában.

XxXxX

Éjfélkörül lehetett. Én aludtam, de olyan volt mintha hangokat hallanék. Kinyitottam a szemem, de a sötétben nem láttam semmit. Vagyis az ablakon beszűrődő holdfény miatt egy alakot láttam. Magas volt és pont felettem állt. Kicsit arrébb csúsztam, hisz megijedtem. Ő nem mondott semmit csak megfogta a kezem és megsimogatta a homlokomat.

\- Ki vagy te? - kérdeztem halkan.

Ő azonban nem felelt, csak elindult a kijárat felé. Ám az ajtóban még megállt.

\- Majd idővel megtudod! - jött a válasz, majd a férfi eltűnt.

Nem ismertem a hangot. Nem Loki volt, azt már tudtam. De, ha nem ő, akkor vajon ki lehetett?

XxXxX

Egy hét kórházi ágy nyomása után (persze ébredés után számolni ezt) végül kiengedtek. Boldogan mentem haza, hisz ekkor már jól voltam, lázam sem volt, sőt, teljesen felépültem! Otthon Loki fogadott elsőnek, akin láttam, hogy örül, hogy végre nem kell Clinttel és Melissával lennie egész nap. Otthon persze mindent be kellett pótolnom, amit az iskolában vettünk. De igazából ez se tudta elvenni a kedvem, mivel otthon voltam. Ahogy ültem a nappaliban és írtam a házit, egyszer csöngettek. Melissa ment és nyitott ajtót.

\- Szia, Shane! - hallottam Melissa hangját.

Azonnal felkaptam a fejemet. Nem akartam hinni a fülemnek.

\- Iva, vendéged van! - kiabált Melissa.

Felálltam és a bejárathoz sétáltam. Tényleg Shane volt ott! Melissa egy rejtélyes mosollyal nézett rám, majd elment. Én pedig kimentem az ajtó elé és bezártam magam mögött az ajtót.

\- Szia! - köszönt Shane.

\- Üdv. - mondtam halkan.

\- Hogy vagy? - kérdezte.

\- Megvagyok. - rántottam vállat. - És te?

\- Én is. Jelenleg a házit pótolod?

\- Igen…bár nem megy könnyen.

\- Segítsek? - ajánlotta fel.

\- Nem! Nem kell! - védekeztem.

\- Hát, te tudod. - rántott vállat. - De amúgy is mást akartam kérdezni.

\- Mit? - tettem fel felé a kérdést előbb én.

\- Azt akartam kérdezni, hogy nem jönnél el velem sétálni a parkba? Mondjuk szombaton négy körül.

Zavarba jöttem teljesen. Annyira boldog voltam ettől a kérdésétől.

\- De igen! Szívesen megyek! - kiáltottam izgatottan.

\- Nos, örömmel hallom. - jött Shane válasza. - Kihívtalak volna ma is, de mivel tanulsz, ezért inkább hagylak! Szóval akkor szombaton. És most nem tartalak fel, hanem megyek! Szia! - mondta és elindult.

\- Szia! - köszöntem utána.

Ezután idegesen beléptem a házba.

\- Ó, én marha…én majom…én ökör…én…én…én állatkert! Hol egy szabad fal? Had verjem bele azt a mélyen művelt fejemet! - kiabáltam idegesen.

\- Mit csináltál már? - jelent meg Clint mosolyogva.

\- Á, csak az osztály legmenőbb pasija elakart hívni sétálni, erre én mit mondok? Bocs, tanulok! Kérlek, eressz belém egy nyílvesszőt! - szidtam magam.

\- Azt inkább mellőzzük! - emelte a kezeit magasba Clint és arrébb állt.

Én pedig bementem a szobámba és az ágyamra dőltem. Ekkora idióta is csak én lehetek!

\- Egy állatkertet keresek, nem láttál egyet erre? - kérdezte Loki gúnyos hangja.

\- Mivel nincs nálam tükör, sajnos nem. - feleltem és mélyen a párnámba temettem a fejem.

\- Most mit csinálsz? - kérdezte.

\- Életem nem létező nézőinek magyarázom a bénaságom… - feleltem.

Loki rázta a fejét.

\- Hozzád képest az egyiptomi hieroglifa könnyű olvasmány a hétvégére… - tette hozzá gúnyosan.

\- Jaj, de hiányoztál már! - fordítottam fel a fejem.

\- Megharagszol, ha azt mondom, hogy az érzés nem kölcsönös? - incselkedett Loki.

\- Miért, Clint jobban simogat, mint én? - kérdeztem gúnyosan.

\- Hahaha…Egy mókamester veszett el benned! - kiáltotta gúnyosan Loki.

Ahogy ezt kimondta valamiért újra eszembe jutott az illető a kórházból.

\- Most megsértettelek? - kérdezte Loki.

\- Mi? Ja nem…csak tudod volt bent valaki nálam a kórházban és nem ismertem…de azt mondta, hogy majd idővel…

\- Hogy nézett ki? - szakított félbe idegesen Loki.

\- Nem láttam. De miért kérded? - kérdeztem.

\- Hang? Haj? Valami? - faggatott tovább idegesen.

\- Hangja mély volt…ő maga magasabb és kicsit edzettebb testalkatú…vagyis széles volt, de nem úgy mintha kövér lenne…és azt hiszem fekete haja van… - gondolkodtam.

\- Ivana… - szólalt meg halkan Loki.

\- Hm? - néztem rá.

\- Ne ijedj meg, de, ha ez az illető az, akire gondolok, akkor nagy bajban vagyunk mindketten! - mondta Loki ijedten.

Ijedten meredtem magam elé. Nem tudtam kire gondolhat Loki, de ha még ő is fél tőle, akkor nekem is kell. Jaj, miért mindig én?


	11. Első csók

**_"Napi kihívás: Hogy csókoljak meg valakit úgy, hogy ne vegye észre, hogy imádom?"_**

* * *

Ismét szombat. Ismét találkozó Shanenel. Már elég jól éreztem magam, mármint az izgalmat leszámítva, ami miatt csak háromszor láttam viszont a reggelim. Szokásosan a szobámban ültem és próbáltam megnyugodni.

\- Istenem, mitől rettegsz? - kérdezte Loki.

\- Ha annyira érdekel randim lesz! - feleltem idegesen.

Loki sóhajtott egyet. Én ekkor felkaptam az ölembe és mélyen a szemeibe néztem.

\- Loki, mi lesz ha elrontom? Mi lesz, ha nem fogja élvezni a társaságomat? Úristen, lehet elmondja az egész sulinak...akkor mi lesz velem? - kérdezgettem miközben kicsit rázogattam.

\- Kit érdekel mi lesz veled, ha engem holtig rázol! Eressz, vagy különben én is olyan leszek, mint ma te, csak én nem az izgalom miatt. Remélem értetted!

Persze, hogy rögtön leesett a tantusz. Letettem szegény "herceget" a földre és úgy néztem rá.

\- Köszönöm! - mondta gőgösen. - Amúgy meg nem kell aggódnod, én se hagytalak még itt, pedig nem egyszer rontottál már nálam.

\- Így igaz, de te nem is tudnál hova menni. - mondtam neki.

Loki úgy nézett ki, mint aki vállat ránt, majd elment. Én tovább ültem az ágyamnak dőlve és gondolkodtam. Egyszerűen nem tudtam megnyugodni. Ekkor kopogtak, majd Clint lépett be.

\- Iva, jól vagy? - kérdezte.

\- Igen, csak tudod nagyon izgulok. - mondtam halkan.

\- Miért izgulsz? - kérdezte miközben leült mellém. - Ez csak egy randi.

Sóhajtottam.

\- Igen, de nekem még sose volt randim. - mondtam halkan.

\- Nem maradtál le semmiről ezzel. - felelte Clint miközben átkarolt. - Nekem például egy jó ideje már nem volt randim, de nem is bánom.

\- És van, aki tetszik? - kérdeztem.

Clint meredt egy darabig maga elé. Kellemetlen volt.

\- Bocsánat. Nem kellett volna...

\- Semmi baj. - szakított félbe Clint. - Amúgy igen van. Az egyik munkatársam, de ő inkább úgy gondol rám, mint egy barátra. Meg amúgy sem az a szerelmes fajta, szóval megvárom, amíg elmúlik az érzés.

\- Értem. - bólintottam.

Ekkor csörgött az órám. Rá néztem és láttam, hogy itt az idő...három óra...

\- Hagylak, hogy teljesen elkészülj. - mondta Clint és kiment.

\- Rendben, köszi. - mondtam halkan.

Beléptem a szekrényem elé és csak egy sima farmert és egy fehér toppot vettem fel a fehér szandálommal. Ezután a tükör elé léptem. Rövid barna hajam nagyjából rendbe tettem és egy minimális mennyiségű sminket is magamra tettem. Ezután felkaptam a vállamra a táskám és indultam.

\- Iva várj! - kiáltott utánam Melissa.

Megálltam és megfordultam.

\- Csak szeretnék sok sikert kívánni! - mondta és megölelt.

\- Köszönöm Melissa! - feleltem. - Szükségem is lesz rá!

\- Ugyan, ha meg mer bántani valamivel, csak szólj és Clinttel elintézzük! - felelte mosolyogva.

Én is elmosolyodtam, majd elindultam. Az út nem volt olyan hosszú, hisz szinte a szomszédban volt a park, így pár perc alatt oda értem. Még nem volt 4 óra, de legnagyobb meglepetésemre Shane már ott volt.

\- Shane! - kiáltottam a nevét.

Amint meghallotta felnézett az újságából, amit olvasott és rám nézett. A tekintete végig ment rajtam és mosolygott. Ahogy közelebb értem megszólalt.

\- Szia, Iva! Jól nézel ki. - jegyezte meg mosolyogva.

\- Köszönöm. Te is...jól nézel ki... - motyogtam elpirulva.

De tényleg igazam volt. Haja kivételesen nem volt felzselézve, ami miatt annyira aranyos volt az arca. Kék inge és farmere is jól állt neki. Az inge kiemelte a kék szemeit.

\- Köszi. - felelte mosolyogva.

\- Amúgy hogy-hogy itt? Elkéstem? - kérdeztem.

Shane kuncogott.

\- Nem, csak nem akartam rossz benyomást kelteni és én akartam elsőnek ide jönni.

\- Ó, akkor megnyugodtam! - feleltem vigyorogva.

\- Amúgy hogy vagy? - kérdezte.

\- Már egész jól. - feleltem.

\- Ezt örömmel hallom. Akkor hamarosan a suliban is összefutunk?

\- Nagy eséllyel hétfőn már megyek. - mondtam mosolyogva.

\- Ennek örülök! Végre ott is láthatlak és halhatom az osztálytársaidtól miként nézed a matek példát hieroglifának. - nevetett fel.

A rág megirigyelte volna a színemet ebben a percben. Barna hajam gyorsan az arcomba tettem, hogy ne lássa és el is fordultam. Annyira kínos volt! Ekkor azonban az arcomat vissza fordította a megfelelő irányba és a hajam kivette az arcomból, majd a fülem mögé tette. Mond eközben végig mosolygott és mélyen nézett barna szemeimbe.

\- Ne rejtegesd az arcodat. - mondta halkan. - Szép vagy, mutogasd nyugodtan!

\- Nem vagyok én szép. - mondtam és próbáltam elvenni a tekintetem, hogy ne nézzek a szemébe.

\- Honnan veszed ezt a butaságot? - kérdezte meglepetten.

\- Onnan, hogy a fiúk elfordulnak felőlem, az osztálytársaim is megmondják és a szüleim is folyton azt mondták: "Azért nem hozol elég pénzt, mert iszonyú ronda vagy és az emberek félnek oda menni hozzád!" Emellett mi szép bennem? Rövid vörösesbarna hajam van és ronda barna szemeim...Emellett sápadt a bőröm és had ne soroljam...

\- Szép vagy te! Az osztálytársaiddal ne foglalkozz, ők biztos irigyek rád, mert szép vagy. A fiúk meg azért fordulnak el, hogy ne lásd mennyire tetszel nekik. A szüleid vakok voltak vagy ha gyerekként dolgoztál arra utaltak, hogy nem teszel mindent, ami tőled telik. A hajad úgy szép ahogy van. És igazság szerint, nekem a barna szem tetszik a legjobban.

Nem mondtam semmit, csak kicsit elmosolyodtam. Aranyos volt tőle. De végül csak meg kell neki valahogy köszönnöm.

\- Köszi, ha így találod... - mondtam halkan.

Shane csak elmosolyodott és közelebb húzott magához.

\- Mit szólnál, ha sétálgatnánk? - kérdezte.

\- Nekem tetszik az ötlet! - feleltem zavarban.

Shane sejtelmesen mosolygott rám, majd megfogta a kezem és elindultunk. Esküszöm, nem tudom mit kellett volna tennem. Egyszerre volt kellemetlen, de mégis jó érzés. Ám ekkor elengedte a kezemet.

\- Bocsánat! - mondta.

\- Nem, semmi baj! - feleltem.

\- Akkor jó. - felelte megkönnyebbülten.

Ezután együtt jártuk a parkot. Beszélgettünk a tanulásról, a barátokról, a kedvenc ételeinkről, hogy mi lett vele miután elköltöztek és még a család téma is szóba került. Aztán meghívott egy fagyira is. Tavasz és fagyi nem olyan jó párosítás, de kivételesen nagyon meleg volt, szóval elfogadtam a meghívást. Lassan nyaltuk azért, hisz ne feledjük: A tavasz az ravasz! Ezután az egyik hídon megálltunk és onnan néztük a kis patakot. Én némi tölcsérdarabbal etettem a benne úszkáló kiskacsákat, míg Shane mosolyogva nézett. Csodás nap volt, nem is értem miért izgultam annyira. Olyan jól szórakoztunk, hogy észre se vettük, hogy az idő már hét óratájt jár. Végül a figyelmünket a Big Ben keltette fel. Igazából nem akartam, hogy vége legyen a napnak.

\- Haza kísérlek, nem akarom, hogy bajod essen. Ilyenkor már őrült alakok is mászkálhatnak az utcán. - mondta védelmezően.

\- Rendben. - feleltem mosolyogva.

Shane átkarolta a vállamat és úgy indultunk tovább.

\- Melissa nem hiányolt szerinted? - kérdezte Shane.

\- Nem hiszem, mert most ott van Clint is és szerintem vele elvolt. - feleltem.

\- Nálatok van az a Bosszúálló? - kérdezte ijedten Shane.

\- Kicsoda? Ja Clint! Igen, nálunk tölt most egy kis időt, Melissa nem mondta miért. - feleltem.

\- Biztos jó egy ilyen hírességgel egy házban lenned.

\- Számomra ő nem híresség. Ő csak egy haver inkább.

\- És ő legalább már szereti az állatokat?

Felnevettem.

\- Sajnos igen! - mondtam.

\- Miért sajnos? - kérdezett vissza.

\- Mert így kisajátította a cicám. - hazudtam, ahogy észrevettem magam.

\- És a cicád szeret vele lenni?

\- Nem igazán. Az egyetlen akit szeret az én vagyok.

\- Kivételes vagy a szemében.

\- Nem is tudod mennyire! - feleltem gúnyosan.

\- Ezt nem értem. - mondta halkan.

\- Mind egy! - ráztam a fejem.

Shane vállat vont. Láttam, hogy amúgy sem izgatja annyira a dolog. Aztán persze már a házat is láttam. Az udvaron volt Melissa és Clint. Láttam, hogy éppen az autóval babrálnak valamit. Ugyanis volt autónk, mert én és Melissa is tudtunk vezetni, de nem nagyon szerettünk. Inkább a gyaloglás hívei voltunk. Amikor megérkeztünk mind ketten felnéztek.

\- Köszönöm ezt a napot Shane. Jó volt! - mondtam.

\- Én is örültem Iva. - felelte.

A szemem sarkából láttam, hogy Melissa és Clint figyelnek. Ezután a hajam a fülem mögé igazította és úgy mosolygott rám.

\- Találkozunk a suliban. - mondta majd megfordult és lassan elindult.

\- Igen a suliban. - feleltem zavartan.

Ezután szomorúan néztem Shane után.

\- Na, milyen volt a randi? - állt mellém Melissa.

\- Jó volt. - feleltem. - Csak rövid.

Ezután szomorúan megfordultam, hogy bemenjek a házba.

\- Iva! - hallottam a nevem.

Megfordultam és a legnagyobb meglepetésemre Shane közeledett.

\- Shane, mi járatban? - kérdeztem meglepetten.

Ám láttam, hogy még Melissa és Clint is meglepődnek a dolgon.

\- Valamit majdnem elfelejtettem! - jött a válasz.

\- Mit? - kérdeztem.

Ekkor válasz már nem jött, csak felemelte a fejemet óvatosan és megcsókolt. Nagyon kellemes volt a csókja, édes volt, mint a méz. Szinte örökkévalóságig tartónak éreztem, pedig csak 5 másodperc lehetett. De lehet csak azért volt ilyen, mert az első csókom volt. Mikor elváltunk, engem kicsit bántott a dolog.

\- Hétfőn találkozunk! - mondta mosolyogva.

\- Igen, hétfőn! - feleltem én is hatalmas mosollyal.

Ezután Shane elment. Én pedig álltam és fogtam a számat. Melissa és Clint érdeklődve figyeltek. Én pedig boldogan bementem a házba. Loki ült előttem.

\- Szia, Loki! - köszöntem neki boldogan.

\- Üdv. - jött mogorván a válasz.

Meglepődtem. Olyan volt mintha nem is ismert volna fel.

\- Valami baj van? - kérdeztem.

\- Nekem? Inkább neked! - kiáltott rám.

\- Nekem? Én jól vagyok. - mondtam meglepetten.

\- Jól, de idegen pasikkal csókolózol!

Ekkor esett le, hogy Loki látta a csókot. De ennyire felzaklatta volna? Kétlem! De mi van ha mégis?

\- Miért Loki? Féltékeny vagy? - kérdeztem.

\- Én? Pff...dehogy is! - jött a válasz.

Igazából szerintem az volt. Hallani lehetett a hangjában.

\- Akkor mi a baj? - kérdeztem.

Loki nem válaszolt, csak elment tőlem.

\- Loki! - kiáltottam utána, de ő csak beszaladt a szobámba. Úgy éreztem, hogy jobb ha most békén hagyom. Szerintem nagyon megbántottam ezzel. Sóhajtottam egyet és bementem a nappaliba, majd a kanapéra ültem. Nézni kezdtem a TV-t, de nem tudtam koncentrálni a műsorra, pedig a kedvenc sorozatom, a Sherlock ment. De nem bírtam koncentrálni. Nem bírtam nevetni a poénokon. Egyedül egy dolgon járt az agyam:

Mi üthetett Lokiba?


	12. A múlt feledése

_**"Szabadságodban áll meggondolnod magad. Választhatsz másik jövőt, vagy másik múltat."**_

* * *

Már három hete volt a csóknak, de Loki még mindig más volt. Azután kevesebbet beszélt velem, sőt, inkább Melissával kényeztette magát, vagy egész nap nem láttam. A saját hibámnak éreztem, hogy ilyen...de hisz az is volt. Vagyis mégsem! Ő féltékeny, miért magam hibáztatom. De akkor is fájt, hogy ilyen. Egyik este Clint és Melissa elmentek, hogy együtt töltsenek egy kis időt. Én egyedül maradtam Lokival. Ő megint került... próbáltam nem törődni vele. Csak bementem a szobámba, felraktam a fülhallgatóm, benyomtam egy zenét és táncoltam rá. Énekelni is kezdtem. Nem volt rossz hangom, de azért nem is értem fel egy híres énekessel. Ekkor azonban nem érdeket semmi.

„_Harcolok a világgal, próbálnak a sötét oldalra csábítani. Küzdök, hogy megleljem a hitem, mivel elszakadtam tőled. Egyre nehezebb ébren maradni, és az erőm is gyorsan enyészik el.Végre lelket lehelsz belém. Ébren vagyok, élek! Már tudom legbelül miben hiszek. Itt az én időm, hogy megtegyem, amit akarok, mert ez az én életem. Itt és most, talpra állok és sosem hátrálok! Tudom mit hiszek legbelül. Éber és élő vagyok!"_

Miután a számnak vége lett, tapsolásra emlékeztető hangot hallottam. Megfordultam és Lokit láttam az ajtóban. Szomorúan vettem le a fülhallgatót.

\- Igen? - kérdeztem.

\- Nagyon szép hangod van Ivana... - lépett közelebb.

\- Köszönöm... - feleltem halkan és leültem az ágyamra.

Loki oda jött és mellém ugrott. Ránéztem és barna szemeim az ő zöld szemeivel találkoztak.

\- Ivana én... - habozott egy picit.

\- Te? - kérdeztem választ várva.

\- Sajnálom... - mondta ki nagy nehezen.

Meglepetten néztem Lokit. Nem hittem, hogy ő fogja nekem ezt mondani. De az öröm miatt nem tudtam magamon uralkodni, így felkaptam az ölembe és szorosan megöleltem. Ő dorombolni kezdett.

\- Én is sajnálom...gondolhattam volna rád is... - mondtam neki könnyes szemmel.

\- Ugyan Ivana...én csak egy macska vagyok, nem állhatok a boldogságod útjába. - mosolygott rám.

\- Loki, csak egyet mondj meg. - néztem mélyen a szemébe. - Te féltékeny voltál?

Loki egy ideig habozott a válasszal, de én türelmesen vártam.

\- Nem, csak tudod, minél többet jársz össze azzal a fiúval én annál többször vagyok összezárva Melissával...aki nem is tud még főzni sem!

Csak szemet forgattam Lokin és elkezdtem a füle mögött vakargatni. Ő ezt hangos dorombolással köszönte meg. Kuncognom kellett rajta.

\- Egyébként, hogy hozott össze a sors Melissával?

Mély levegőt vettem és ezen el kellett gondolkodnom. Vagyis, nem azon, hogy miként ismerkedtem meg Melissivál, hanem, hogy hogyan magyarázzam.

\- Huh...hát...amikor elszöktem otthonról akkor egy ideig kerülnöm kellett a kártyahasználatot, mert nem akartam, hogy az idézőjeles szüleim tudják merre vagyok...addig szállodákban laktam, de ugye a pénzem is véges volt, így elkezdtem lakások után nézelődni. És ahogy így nézelődtem, megláttam egy hirdetést, amit Melissa tett ki, hogy lakótársat keres...Aztán eljöttem, ő befogadott és azóta együtt fizetjük a lakbért.

\- Sosem érdeklődött a szüleid felől? - kíváncsiskodott Loki.

\- Volt rá példa, de...valahogy mindig kikerültem ezt a témát...

\- De Ivana, a szüleidnek börtön járna! Miért nem mondtad el senkinek?

\- Most mit érek azzal, ha szólok? Ők hagynak engem, én hagyom őket! Pont jó...

\- Pont jó? Ivana, kínoztak téged, rabszolgaként bántak veled, megölték a testvéred és...

\- Igen tudom! - szakítottam félbe. - De nincs bizonyítékom...

Loki hallgatott.

\- Semmi? - tette fel a kérdést.

\- Semmi. - feleltem rebbenés nélkül.

Ezután csönd lett. Egyikőnk sem mondott semmit, de engem zavart a kínos csönd.

\- És te nem aggódsz, hogy feltűnik a szökésed?

\- Ugyan! Több millió fekete macska van a világon! - legyintett kis praclijával.

\- De csak te beszélsz, varázsolsz és pimaszkodsz! - megnyomtam Loki orrát.

Loki erre megrázta a fejét minek következtében kiesett az ölemből. Ezen nevetni kezdtem, de aztán lehajoltam megnézni jól van-e.

\- Minden oké?

\- Persze, macska vagyok, talpra esek, 9 életem van! - szólalt meg a hátán fekve.

Kuncogtam és felvettem az ölembe.

\- És abból a kilencből mennyit vesztettél már el? - pimaszkodtam.

\- Fogalmam nincs. - helyezkedett el az ölemben.

\- De ezek szerint nem találták még meg az Achilles sarkad? - vakargattam a füle mögött.

\- A mim? - vonta fel a szemöldökét.

\- Achilles sarok...amikor van egy gyengéd...

\- Ja! - világosodott meg Loki. - Nekem nincs gyengém.

Erre gúnyosan felhorkantam, persze Loki igencsak csúnyán nézett rám utána.

\- Tényleg nincs! - duzzogott.

\- Mindenkinek van valami gyengéje Loki.

\- Neked például...?

Erre sóhajtottam és elkomorodtam.

\- Hogy a "szüleim" utánam jönnek és elvisznek minden szerettemtől...

Ekkor elfordultam, hogy Loki ne lássa, hogy könnyesek a szemeim. A következő percben a kis mancsát a kezemen éreztem.

\- Ivana...ha már nem tehetsz semmit a szüleid ellen, legalább próbálj ne gondolni rájuk. Felejtsd el amit veled tettek. Nehéz, de lépj túl rajta és könnyebb lesz. És úgysem hagyjuk, hogy elvigyenek...ha én nem is tehetek semmit, de Melissa és Clint biztos nem engednék! És ha kell leleplezem magam, de nem kerülhetsz vissza hozzájuk...felejtsd el, hogy valaha a rokonaid voltak és amit tettek. Gondolj a mára és a jövőre. Most már körül vagy véve szerető emberekkel...ott van Melissa, aki a testvéred lehetne, Clint, aki alig ismer, de mégis véd téged mindentől...ott van a barátnőd és az idióta szépfiúd, akik szintén szeretnek. És itt vagyok én, hogy idegesítselek és megkeserítsem az életedet.

Erre el kellett mosolyodnom és mélyen a szép zöld szemekbe néztem, majd magamhoz öleltem cica Lokit.

\- Köszönöm Loki...igazad van. Nem élhetek örökké a múltnak. - simogattam a buksiját. - Köszönöm Loki...

\- Igazán nincs mit. - mosolygott rám. - Ez fura...

\- Micsoda? - pillantottam rá.

\- Pár hónapja még nem hittem volna, hogy egy halandónak segítek majd lelki problémáiban...mert mindig is úgy tartottam, hogy a halandók idióta, szolgasorba való, semmirekellő...

\- Héj! - szóltam közbe.

\- Vagyis...érted...sosem hittem volna, hogy egyszer egy halandónál fogok bujkálni és ennyit változik a véleményem.

\- Örülök, ha jó hatással voltam rád az elmúlt időben Loki. - mosolyogtam rá kedvesen. - Ééés...te már annyi mindent tudsz rólam. Most te jössz, mesélj még pár dolgot!

Loki erre sóhajtott egyet, de aztán belekezdett a története mesélésébe. Elmesélte a gyerekkorát, hogy Thor és ő ellentétek voltak, mesélt a tini korukról, akkor azt az időt is megemlítette mikor kialakult az ereje és ezt felhasználta Thor ellen, mondott párdolgot a Thor koronázását megelőző évekről és még New York támadásáról is beszélt. Néhány alkalommal hangosan nevettünk, illetve volt amin vagy csak én vagy csak ő. Persze voltak komor pillanatai, például mikor szóba került Thanos. Azt vettem ki a reakciójából, hogy félt tőle...illetve fájt neki a hazugság is hogy őt csak a későbbi béke miatt vitték el.

\- Tudod mit Loki? - szólaltam fel miután befejezte a történetét. - Mindkettőnknek van valami szörnyű a múltjában...mit szólnál ha mindketten elfelejtenénk és csak a mára összpontosítanánk? És esetleg kötnénk egy szerződést, hogy innentől csak a mára és a jövőre koncentrálunk. Mit szólsz?

\- Igazság szerint nem is rossz ötlet Ivana. Sőt van is egy ötletem! - mosolygott ravaszul majd kirohant a szobából.

Nem tudtam mit akarhat, de már nem tetszett.

XxXxX

Az asztalom fölött álltunk mindketten. Egy tál volt az asztalon mellette pedig egy kés...Loki vérszerződést ajánlott.

\- Bízz bennem Ivana. - nézett rám. - Tudom mit csinálok!

\- Hát rendben. - vontam vállat, majd felvettem a kést és megvágtam a tenyerem a vért pedig a tálva csöpögtettem.

\- Vágj egy picit a hajadból is.

\- Mi? - pillantottam Lokira.

\- Te vagy én vagyok a mágus? Ki tudja jobban? - gúnyolódott.

Sóhajtottam, majd egy gézdarabot szorítottam a tenyeremhez és egy kicsit vágtam amúgy is igencsak rövid barna hajamból, majd a tálba dobtam.

\- Most pedig vágd meg a mancsom és vágj egy picit a szőrömből. - adta oda mancsát Loki.

Én pedig azt tettem, amit kért. Ezután két gyertyát gyújtottunk és láttam ahogy koncentrál és motyog valamit ami akár egy Merlin epizódba is beillett volna. Aztán egyre hangosabban mondta, szeme izzani kezdett, majd hirtelen egy kis robbanás történt a tálban.

\- Loki! - sikoltottam.

\- Kész van. - mosolygott.

\- Kész? Micsoda? - léptem oda és elállt a lélegzetem.

A tálban ugyanis egy nyaklánc volt. Ezüst nyakláncnak tűnt, rajta egy szív alakú medállal, amiben valami piros folyadék volt. Kivettem és a kezembe fogtam.

\- Ez nagyon szép Loki... - motyogtam.

\- Tudom. - "szerénykedett." - Ebben a nyakláncban a vérünk folyik így ha valamelyikünk megszegi az ígéretet és a múltra gondol és bánkódik miatta, a nyaklánc megtörik, illetve eltörhet. Szóval egyikünknek sem kéne felhánytorgatni a múltat ezek után. Egyébként ha jobban megnézed a kezed, láthatod, hogy a seb begyógyult.

Csak ekkor néztem a kezemre és ledöbbentem. Tényleg nem volt ott semmi, még csak egy heg sem.

\- Hű... - döbbentem le újra.

\- Ez a seb újra felnyílik, ha a nyaklánc eltörik. Egyébként mágia védi, így nem törik szét ha leesik vagy bármi, csak ha valamelyikünk múltját felhozzák.

Mosolyogva kiakasztottam a nyakláncot a szekrényemre, hogy minden alkalommal láthassam. Olyan érzésem volt, hogy végre megszabadulok a múltamtól.

XxXxX

Épp végeztem a mosogatással és a rendrakással, amikor Melissa és Clint hazaért.

\- Sziasztok. - mosolyogtam rájuk.

\- Szia Iva! - ölelt át Melissa. - Lemaradtunk valamiről? - viccelődött.

\- Csak egy jó kis Spongya Bob maratonról. - pimaszkodtam picit. - Van egyébként vacsora ha kértek.

\- Nem, köszi. Voltunk étteremben. - utasította vissza udvariasan Clint.

\- Hát rendben. Én most megyek...

\- Várj! - szólt rám Melissa.

Nem tudtam mi van, szóval visszafordultam.

\- Neked mindig ilyen hülyén volt vágva a hajad? - nézte a tincset amiből vágtam.

\- Őőő...igen... - feleltem lassan.

Ebben a percben Loki jelent meg és neki is látszott, hogy hiányzik a szőréből.

\- Ne akard tudni! - emeltem fel a kezem, hogy Melissa ne folytassa. - És én megyek lefeküdni. Jó éjszakát Melissa. Jó éjszakát Clint! - intettem majd beszaladtam a szobámba.

Ez kínos volt...de a nyakláncra pillantva rájöttem, hogy megérte ez a kis semmiség. Mert ezek után úgy éreztem, végre teljesen megszabadultam a múltamtól, hála Lokinak. Most mondja rá valaki, hogy egy szívtelen alak!


End file.
